


Где спадает всякая маска

by Nadis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Suited Darth Vader, Suitless Darth Vader, Top Anakin Skywalker, Touch-Starved, Vaderwan, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: Перевод фикаwhere every mask cracks(авторl_tales).Сиквел к фику«Когда бездна всматривается в тебя».Спустя четыре года после рождения Галактической Империи Оби-Ван обращается к Дарту Вейдеру с неожиданным предложением.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where every mask cracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265415) by [l_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_tales/pseuds/l_tales). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Этот текст считается сиквелом к фику [«Когда бездна всматривается в тебя»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048594), но его можно читать и как отдельную историю. 
> 
> От всей души рекомендую перед чтением посмотреть фанвидео [«The Chosen One»](https://youtu.be/wk0bRElYuXk). Оно послужило главным источником вдохновения для этой истории.
> 
> [Перевод на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9499587)

Дарт Вейдер стоял на мостике флагмана, неотрывно глядя на миллиарды отдалённых звёзд.

На мостике царила тишина.

Было так тихо, что шипение респиратора казалось необычайно громким.

Ни один звук во вселенной не вызывал у Вейдера столько ненависти, как это противоестественное, искусственно ровное дыхание, шумное и отрегулированное, что неотступно следовало за ним каждое мгновение последние четыре года.

Остальные на мостике, вероятно, считали так же, судя по тому, как все они будто и вовсе перестали дышать из страха привлечь внимание осевшего на корабле монстра.

Испещрённые шрамами, скрытые маской губы скривились в усмешке. Всеобщий испуг почти развеселил его. Но только почти.

Позади него откашлялись — болезненно неловкий и робкий звук.  
— Лорд Вейдер? С вами хочет связаться коммандер Дерикс из Дельта Флота с Внешнего Кольца. Говорит, дело срочное.

Вейдер повернул голову. Командующий такого невысокого ранга и притом малознакомый не стал бы его беспокоить без веской на то причины.  
— Переведите на мой личный канал связи.

— Да, сэр.

Вейдер вошёл в центр управления, прилегавший к мостику.  
— Прочь.

Два офицера поспешили выйти, не поднимая взгляда.

Вейдера кольнуло некое чувство, возможно, тоска… разреши он себе столь глупые порывы души. Это Скайуокеру нравилось внушать уважение войскам. Вейдер же гораздо больше предпочитал страх. Тот приносил пользу. Именно из-за страха коммандер сперва отчитался перед ним, а не обратился к Сидиусу.

Он вышел на связь.

Перед ним возникло смутно знакомое лицо коммандера Дерикса. Тот прямо сиял — зрелище при Вейдере редкое.

— Лорд Вейдер, рад доложить, что мы поймали джедая, которого вы искали.

Не успел Вейдер и слова сказать, как голокамеру направили на привязанного к стулу человека.

С мгновение Вейдеру казалось, что отказал респиратор, до того сжалось в груди — будто от нехватки воздуха. 

— Поймали — это сильно сказано, — произнёс джедай со знакомым корусантским выговором. — Я пришёл сюда сам.

Вейдер долго смотрел на Оби-Вана Кеноби, после чего перевёл взгляд на коммандера.  
— Доставьте его ко мне.

***

Последние четыре года Вейдер представлял, как убивает Кеноби самыми разными способами, каждый новый образ из бесконечной череды всё изощрённее и бесчеловечнее предыдущего. Представлял, как отрубает ему голову, душит Силой, как только не мучит его, душит металлическими руками — своих-то не осталось, а кому спасибо сказать? Представлял, как Кеноби жалобно стонет, пока Вейдер всячески пытает его, а потом отрубает ему конечности, одну за другой, после чего поджигает, пока Кеноби не превращается в переломанное месиво из боли и отчаяния, что едва цепляется за жизнь.

Да, чего он только не представлял.

Возможно, поэтому в брошенного к его ногам Кеноби совершенно не верилось.

— Вот, Лорд Вейдер, — голос коммандера сочился самодовольством, желанием угодить.

Вейдер даже не взглянул на него.  
— Вас наградят позже. Оставьте нас.

Он дождался, когда их оставят одних, а потом задрал голову Кеноби Силой.

В первый раз за все четыре года Вейдер оказался благодарен за шлем, скрывающий лицо, поскольку вряд ли бы сумел спрятать удивление. 

Когда он представлял, как мучит или убивает Кеноби, у него в голове предатель всегда выглядел по-старому: безукоризненно ухоженным. В глубине души Кеноби всегда был довольно тщеславен, чистые волосы блестели, борода доведена до совершенства. Правда, во времена Войн Клонов Кеноби несколько снизил планку: удобства ради подрезал волосы покороче, а бороду слегка подзапустил, но даже тогда он выглядел безупречно в сравнении с тем, во что превратился на тот период Скайуокер.

Этот же Кеноби выглядел… иначе, и вовсе не потому, что Вейдера подводили повреждённые глаза.

Той же длины, что и до Войн Клонов, волосы этого Кеноби спадали неровными, взъерошенными прядями. А ещё он выглядел гораздо, гораздо старше. Будто постарел не на четыре года, а на все десять.

Удивляло не только то, как Кеноби выглядел снаружи. Его присутствие в Силе ощущалось слабее, гораздо слабее, чем раньше.

На мгновение Вейдер задумался, а Кеноби ли вообще перед ним, или кто-то просто перевоплотился в него, как сам Кеноби когда-то перевоплотился в Рако Хардина.

Нет. Он знал, что перед ним Кеноби. Это отражение в Силе он узнал бы где угодно, каким бы тусклым оно ни стало.

— Здравствуй, Анакин, — тихо произнёс Кеноби.

Вейдер ожёг его злым взглядом.  
— Это имя для меня пустой звук, — отчеканил он. Хорошо, что модулятор голоса не выдал сквозившее в нём смятение.

Кеноби будто что-то искал, осматривая Вейдера с ног до головы.

В нём проглядывала… неуверенность.

— Что? — рявкнул Вейдер. — Костюм не по нраву? Хочешь увидеть мою опалённую плоть? Я-то думал, ты вдосталь насмотрелся, пока наблюдал, как я горю заживо.

Кеноби будто ударили. 

Вейдер с наслаждением впился в него взглядом. Он не часто думал о себе, как об Анакине Скайуокере, но те мгновения запредельных мучений горящего заживо он делил с тем мальчишкой, которого воспитал Кеноби.

«Помоги мне», — почти произнёс Скайуокер, с отчаянием глядя на учителя и все ещё веря, что тот никогда его не оставит. Но Кеноби не шелохнулся — только смотрел, как он горит, после чего развернулся и ушёл.

По большому счёту, именно в это мгновение и родился Дарт Вейдер — мгновение, когда в душе Скайуокера изничтожили остатки Света. Не в тот миг, когда он отступился от Винду, или когда Сидиус дал ему новое имя, или даже когда он поднял меч на юнлингов — а когда его предал и бросил джедай, который воспитывал его с детства. Да, Скайуокер злился на Кеноби, но и тогда ему не верилось до конца, что его бросят на произвол судьбы.

«Не вынуждай меня убивать тебя», — сказал Скайуокер учителю, повернувшись к нему спиной — всё ещё верил, что тот никогда не предаст его, не вонзит нож в спину. И только когда Кеноби сказал, что предан Республике, Скайуокер сумел поднять против него меч. Позже, когда он запрыгнул на возвышение к Кеноби, то по-прежнему сомневался, что его безжалостно покромсают на кусочки. Потому и прыгнул, он же прекрасно знал, что преимущество не на его стороне. Унизительная, внушающая омерзение правда заключалась в том, что он никогда не думал, что учитель его искалечит.

Как глуп он был.

Как жалок.

Кеноби взял это доверие и растоптал его.

В конечном счёте именно поэтому Вейдер перестал думать о себе, как о Скайуокере. Анакин Скайуокер умер на Мустафаре, когда учитель отвернулся от него и оставил умирать мучительно медленной смертью. Из пепла возник Дарт Вейдер.

— Анакин, — с явным трудом выговорил Кеноби. — Я думал, тебя больше нет. Йода сказал мне, что тебя больше нет, что Вейдер поглотил тебя.

Вейдер стиснул кулак и Силой отшвырнул его к стене.  
— Хватит звать меня Анакин, — прошипел он. — Он умер, когда ты предал его.

— Я? — словно ушам своим не веря, переспросил Кеноби. — Ты убил джедаев, Анакин! Убил своих братьев и сестёр! Убил детей!

— Братьев и сестёр? — прохрипел Вейдер. — Джедаи никогда не считали меня частью своей ненаглядной семьи. Нельзя предать того, кто тебе не доверяет. Они получили то, что заслужили, но ты — тебя я не предавал никогда. — Ему претило снова думать о себе, как о Скайуокере, но, как видно, рядом с этим человеком это неизбежно. — Тебя я не предавал никогда. Тебе я дал возможность присоединиться ко мне или уйти, хотя Сидиус приказал мне убить всех джедаев на месте.

Кеноби смотрел на него во все глаза странным взглядом, словно такая мысль никогда и не приходила ему в голову, словно Вейдер говорил на незнакомом языке.

— Ты предал меня, когда преклонил колени перед Лордом Ситхов и назвал его учителем, — прохрипел Кеноби, глаза его влажно заблестели. — Ты хоть представляешь, какие чувства меня… — он оборвал себя и отвернулся. 

Вейдер помедлил. Так и подмывало презрительно фыркнуть и отмахнуться от этих слов, но он чувствовал в Силе шедшую от Кеноби боль от предательства. Рана оказалась настоящей и гораздо более глубокой, чем можно было предположить. Она явно затронула личные чувства. 

Кеноби закрыл глаза, будто не хотел показывать боль — будто стыдился её.

Отчего Вейдер, конечно, всецело на ней сфокусировался.  
— Тебе стыдно, — сказал он и подошёл ближе. Склонив голову набок, он внимательно вгляделся в Кеноби. Тот казался таким пристыженным. Хрупким. Сломанным. Таким неправильным. Это раздражало. — Почему тебя это так задело?

Кеноби сглотнул, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.  
— Не хочу об этом говорить.

Вейдер стиснул кулак и плотнее охватил горло Кеноби Силой.  
— Отвечай. Почему тебя это так затронуло? С чего бы чувствовать себя преданным?

Хватая ртом воздух, Кеноби открыл глаза и наконец посмотрел на него. Гневно.  
— Ты принадлежал мне, — хрипло выговорил он. — Был моим учеником, не его. Когда ты встал перед Сидиусом на колени и назвал его учителем… То словно вонзил в меня нож и провернул его. Вот почему я думал, что тебя больше нет… мой Анакин никогда бы такого не сделал.

Вейдер только смотрел на него во все глаза, и хватка его ослабла.

Признание это… шло вразрез со всем, во что верили джедаи. Кеноби в сущности признал, что привязанность превратила его в собственника. Из-за неё он первым из них обоих узнал, что такое предательство, когда Скайуокер назвал учителем ситха. Дело даже не в том, что Скайуокер изменил тому, чему учил его Кеноби — хотя в какой-то степени и в этом тоже, конечно, — Кеноби воспринял его поступок, как личное предательство. Так, как женатый человек воспринимает супружескую неверность. 

Вейдер отмахнулся от этой выбивающей из колеи мысли. Слова Кеноби ничего не меняли.

— Я назвал Сидиуса учителем, потому что он, в отличие от тебя, и правда хотел мне помочь, — с издёвкой сказал он. — Он пообещал мне спасти Падме…

— И как, спас? — отпарировал Кеноби. — Он лгал тебе. Пора бы уже это понять.

Вейдер метнул на него яростный взгляд.  
— Как тут не понять. И он заплатит за свою ложь, как заплатил Совет Джедаев.

Сказать по правде, он до сих пор не избавился от Сидиуса только потому, что… не видел в том особого смысла. Выполнять приказания, быть кулаком императора куда легче, чем найти причину убить его. Конечно, он мог бы покончить с Сидиусом, но зачем? Чтобы править империей? Как он влачил жалкое существование в этом металлическом костюме, так будет влачить и дальше. Зачем же силы тратить? Пока Сидиус не досаждал ему слишком уж сильно, не стоило и пытаться изменить расстановку сил. Жена и ребёнок мертвы. Защищать от Сидиуса некого. Зачем ему титул императора, когда никчёмное существование не даст насладиться всеми привилегиями?

— Я всегда хотел тебе помочь, — сказал Оби-Ван, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. — Просто сомневался, что моя помощь нужна. Ты ведь даже не сказал мне о своей женитьбе. Совсем мне не доверял.

Вейдера пронзило некое чувство, возможно, вина. Он подавил её. Кеноби не заслужил его угрызений.

— С чего бы мне доверять тебе, когда ты лгал мне снова и снова? — сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил он. — Ты первым предал моё доверие. Лгал мне даже о собственной смерти — и только посмей сказать, что это был пустяк! — злило, что даже модулятор голоса до конца не скрывал остроту его чувств. 

И Кеноби, судя по всему, тоже её заметил.

Выражение лица его неуловимо изменилось.  
— Анакин? — с дрожью в голосе произнёс он и поднял руку к шлему. — Это правда ты?

Похоже, респиратор вышел из строя. Повреждённые лёгкие точно стиснула невидимая рука.

— Ты звал меня этим именем с тех пор, как попал сюда, — с трудом выговорил Вейдер. — С чего бы вдруг вести себя так, словно только что сделал открытие?

Подрагивающая рука коснулась маски — и коснулась бы щеки, будь там плоть. Кеноби сглотнул, глаза его увлажнились.  
— Он сказал мне, что ты по-прежнему Анакин, но мне не верилось.

Вейдер не знал, почему терпит всё это, почему Кеноби не корчится на полу в страшных мучениях, но оттолкнуть его не получалось. Механические конечности, казалось, совсем не слушались.

— Он? — переспросил Вейдер, испепеляя взглядом этого предателя, этого манипулятора, доводящего до белого каления. Кеноби явно пытался его обмануть, использовать, сыграть на старой слабости Скайуокера…

— Оби-Ван из другого измерения — того, где я не нашёл в себе сил исполнить свой долг на Мустафаре. В том измерении ты император, а я что-то вроде твоей игрушки. — Кеноби опустил взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на него. — И тот другой Анакин больше не ситх.

— Ну и глуп же ты, если думаешь, что я попадусь на твои уловки, старик.

Кеноби вздохнул.  
— Нет никаких уловок. Знаю, звучит невероятно, но это правда. Долго рассказывать. — Он положил на маску другую руку и посмотрел на Вейдера пристально и вместе с тем бесконечно печально. — Анакин…

Вейдер бросил на него свирепый взгляд и отшвырнул от себя Кеноби, впечатал его в стену.  
— Хватит меня дурачить. Почему ты здесь? Говорил вроде, что позволил себя поймать. Зачем?

На мгновение взгляд Кеноби затуманился, возможно, от боли, потом вновь сфокусировался на Вейдер.  
— Я могу вернуть тебе здоровое тело.

Смысл слов дошёл не сразу. Какой только лжи он ни ждал от Кеноби, но не этой.  
— Я вижу тебя насквозь, бывший учитель.

— Ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не солгал тебе о таком.

Вейдер еле удержался, чтобы не задушить его Силой. Да как он смеет. Как смеет снова его обманывать.

— Принимаешь за доверчивого идиота? — Он стиснул кулак и снова приложил Кеноби о стену.

Тот охнул от боли.  
— Да выслушай ты! Когда я хоть раз тебе солгал, Анакин? Кроме того задания с Рако Хардином? 

Вейдер засмеялся. Страшным, болезненно резким даже сквозь модулятор смехом.  
— Ты лгал мне всю мою жизнь. Я уж было поверил, что ты… на моей стороне и никогда меня не предашь, но потом ты отрезал мне конечности и оставил гореть заживо! Не это ли самая главная ложь? 

Кеноби сглотнул.  
— Я выполнял свой долг, — отрешённо ответил он.

— Долг перед кем? — рыкнул Вейдер, и обожжённые лёгкие полоснуло болью. — Перед кучкой старых лицемеров в Совете? Почему они для тебя были важнее меня?

На лице у Кеноби заиграли желваки.  
— А с чего бы тебе вдруг быть для меня самым важным человеком на свете, когда я для тебя таким не был? Я умолял Совет позволить мне обучать тебя, чуть ли не на коленях стоял ради их разрешения, отдал тебе лучшие годы своей жизни, чтобы научить всему, что знаю сам — и чем ты мне отплатил? Женился на сенаторе Амидале и беспрестанно мне лгал, преклонил колени перед Лордом Ситхов и вырезал единственную семью, которую я знал. Чего ты ждал, Анакин? Что я обниму тебя на Мустафаре и скажу, что всё будет хорошо?

«Да».

Невольный ответ, который чуть было не слетел с его губ, потряс Вейдера до глубины души. Конечно, он ждал, что придётся сперва выдержать гнев и разочарование учителя, но он никогда не думал, что дуэль на Мустафаре закончится вот так. Оби-Ван всегда ему всё прощал с многострадальным, досадливым: «Анакин». Что-то другое казалось немыслимым.

Его молчание, как видно, говорило лучше всяких слов, потому что у Кеноби изменилось выражение лица.  
— О, Анакин, — вздохнул он. Вид его выражал невероятную смесь чувств: грусть, ужас, гнев и… нежность?

Вейдер сказал себе, что ему померещилось. Никто не относился к нему с нежностью. Единственное чувство, которое он способен внушить, это страх… что его более чем устраивало.

Не нужна ему нежность Кеноби.

И сам Кеноби тоже.

Ни тогда, ни теперь.

«Лжёшь, — произнёс голос на задворках разума. — Ты нуждался в нём ребёнком, когда, скучая по матери, забирался к нему в кровать, нуждался подростком, у которого вставало от каждой его улыбки, и нуждался женатым человеком, по-прежнему страстно желая его любви и ласки и чувствуя вину за это».

Вейдер стиснул зубы. Нет. Это Скайуокер нуждался в Кеноби, не он.

Он уже не Анакин Скайуокер.

Он сверлил взглядом этого предателя, будившего в нём зверя, ненавидел его и ненавидел себя за эту слабость. Что с ним не так? Он же годами жаждал мести.

Включив связь, Вейдер скомандовал:  
— Отведите пленника в карцер, — но едва он это произнёс, как подкралась паранойя. У Кеноби хорошо подвешен язык, ещё убедит стражу отпустить его. Или какой-нибудь чересчур прыткий имперский офицер решит, что благосклонность императора важнее гнева Дарта Вейдера и отдаст Кеноби Сидиусу. От одной мысли в груди закипела ярость. Кеноби принадлежит ему — и ему одному, чтобы мучить и вообще делать с ним, что душе угодно. — Нет. Я отменяю приказ.

— Да, Лорд Вейдер, — ответил коммандер, не вполне сумев скрыть удивление.

— Я лично прослежу, чтобы пленник не сбежал, — сказал Вейдер. — Никто не должен знать, что он на корабле.

Нет нужды говорить, какое наказание постигнет изменника, не выполнившего приказ.

Коммандер судорожно сглотнул.  
— Да, Лорд Вейдер.

Когда он выключил связь, то обнаружил, что Кеноби смотрит на него со странным выражением лица.

— Что? — отрывисто бросил он. Тишину комнаты громко разрывало шипение респиратора.

Кеноби тихо произнёс:  
— Я не стану пытаться сбежать. Я больше не уйду, Анакин. 

Чувствуя, как в груди снова сжалось без всяких на то причин, Вейдер только бросил на пленника последний взбешённый взгляд и вышел из комнаты. 

Всегда можно убить Кеноби завтра.


	2. Chapter 2

На седьмой день плена Оби-Вану пришлось признать, что великий и ужасный Дарт Вейдер свою репутацию пока не подтвердил.

Когда Оби-Ван решился на этот шаг, он прекрасно сознавал, что скорее всего умрёт смертью медленной и мучительной.

Он и не сомневался, что его будут пытать. «Допросы» Вейдера славились своей беспощадностью, а учитывая, кем был Оби-Ван, следовало думать, что с ним обойдутся куда хуже, чем с обычным сторонником Республики.

Пока что ожидания не оправдались.

Вейдер пошвырял его о стены и слегка придушил Силой, но на этом жестокое обращение закончилось. Детский лепет в сравнении с теми страшными историями о зверствах Вейдера, что он слышал. 

Неудивительно, что Оби-Ван пребывал в замешательстве.

Или пребывал бы, не затмевай эту озадаченность совсем иное чувство: надежда. Щемящая, нелепая надежда.

На ум приходила только одна причина, почему правая рука императора совсем не стремилась его истязать: в глубине души Вейдер оставался Анакином. Похоже, Магистр Йода всё же ошибся, и Анакин впрямь никуда не исчез.

Вдруг его ещё можно спасти?

Щелчок открываемой двери выдернул Оби-Вана из размышлений. Ни к чему обострять восприятие, чтобы выяснить, кто это. Только Вейдер приходил к нему в камеру.

Догадка подтвердилась, когда в комнату вошла высокая, облачённая в чёрное фигура.

Оби-Ван выпрямился, глядя, как Вейдер подходит ближе. Лишь шипение респиратора нарушало тишину.

Сказать по правде, этот звук здорово выбивал Оби-Вана из колеи. Он ясно давал понять, что за этой пугающей чёрной бронёй скрывается еле живой человек, который даже дышать не может сам… и виноват в этом он, Оби-Ван. 

Чуть только он задумывался о том, что это Анакин, его падаван, смятение превращалось в боль, вину и скорбь.

Как же они до такого дошли? Когда всё пошло не так? Как такой добрый, лучезарный парнишка, жизнь и свет в котором когда-то били ключом, стал этим полуживым порождением тьмы, что преисполнилось ненавистью и болью? 

Подобная перемена не укладывалась в голове.

Вот почему едва получалось думать об этом закованном в доспехи существе как о бывшем падаване: они разительно отличались друг от друга.

Каждое движение души отражалось у Анакина на лице; все чувства Вейдера скрывала маска. Голос падавана, знакомый Оби-Вану лучше собственного, звучал мягко и выразительно; голос Вейдера неузнаваемо менялся модулятором. Хотя и Анакин на рост никогда не жаловался, Вейдер его затмил благодаря металлическим ногам, которые были гораздо длиннее отрубленных. Даже отражение Вейдера в Силе едва напоминало прежнее: искажённое до неузнаваемости, оно излучало тьму, гнев и боль — боль телесную, что не уходила, похоже, ни на секунду.

Умом Оби-Ван понимал, что Вейдер и есть Анакин. Он и обращался к нему так. Однако верил он в это только в те редкие мгновения, когда замечал в Вейдере мельком что-то отчаянно знакомое. Оби-Ван терялся всякий раз, когда его будто громом поражало осознание, что это Анакин. Мальчишка, которого он воспитал, учил и любил куда сильнее, чем следовало… а может быть, и маловато.

— Хочу спросить кое-что, — начал Вейдер.

Оби-Ван только кивнул, в душе его шевельнулось любопытство. Это что-то новенькое. Обычно Вейдер сыпал угрозами и требовал открыть свои истинные побуждения, вопросов он не задавал.

— Раз уж ты так настаиваешь на своей лжи, — продолжил Вейдер, — допустим, я тебе поверил. На что ты рассчитывал, придя сюда?

Не понимая, к чему тот клонит, Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
— Ты о чём? 

Вейдер раздражённо хмыкнул, и у Оби-Вана сжалось сердце, так этот звук напомнил ему недовольное хмыканье Анакина.

— Зачем возвращать Лорду Ситхов здоровое тело? — сквозь зубы выдавил Вейдер, и даже модулятор не скрыл до конца желчность в голосе. — Ты же меня искалечил. Только не говори, что жалеешь. Я тебе не поверю.

Не в силах больше смотреть на эту чёрную маску, Оби-Ван опустил глаза. 

Он сцепил руки в замок и, обратив на них невидящий взгляд, тихо произнёс:  
— Смотреть, как ты горишь, и не кинуться на помощь стало для меня самым тяжёлым испытанием в жизни, — от нахлынувших воспоминаний в груди снова сжалось. Вновь он видел, как горит любимое лицо, мучения Анакина, ненависть, ужас в Силе. Оби-Ван сглотнул болезненный комок в горле. — Всё во мне восставало против этого. Я не помог тебе только потому, что напомнил себе: тебя… мальчишку, которого я учил… уже не вернуть, от него в тебе ничего не осталось. И даже тогда я не сумел выполнить приказ Йоды и убить тебя. Я выбрал путь труса: ушёл, не в силах смотреть, как ты умираешь. — В тот день он тоже оставил на Мустафаре часть себя.

Все прошедшие годы, пока ужасы о Дарте Вейдере расползались по галактике, Оби-Ван спрашивал себя, сумел бы он нанести сокрушительный удар, если бы знал, во что Анакин превратится. Что самое ужасное, он до сих пор сомневался, что ему хватило бы сил. 

Осознав, что Вейдер так ничего и не сказал в ответ, Оби-Ван поднял голову. Вейдер смотрел на него во все глаза — ну, то есть, взгляд был направлен на него. А уж как он смотрел, и не поймёшь — из-за шлема.

— Ты так и не ответил на вопрос, — проскрежетал Вейдер.

Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул.  
— А на твой вопрос, Анакин, так просто и не ответишь, — в груди опять стало тесно от звука этого имени — самого дорогого и родного для него когда-то, а теперь запретного, приносящего радость с привкусом горечи. — Умом я понимаю, что не должен жалеть о том, что сделал — после убийства невинных детей ты не заслуживал сострадания. Но… — Оби-Ван закусил щеку изнутри, презирая себя за эти порывы, но не в силах с ними совладать. — Но то, что подсказывает разум, идёт вразрез с тем… что я чувствую. Мне… сложно с этим справиться. Не могу отделаться от мысли, что убей я тебя тогда, это было бы милосерднее, чем то, что с тобой случилось. Но и убить тебя я тоже не смог. — Губы Оби-Вана искривила не затронувшая глаз улыбка. — Мои привязанности всегда были моей величайшей слабостью.

Вейдер приблизился на шаг, потом ещё на один.

Показалось, или его и впрямь охватила неуверенность? 

— Я так и не дождался ответа на свой вопрос, — резко бросил Вейдер. — Почему ты здесь? Чего добивался, когда позволил себя поймать? Неужто ты настолько глуп, что думаешь, я разрешу провести над собой какой-то ритуал, о котором я и знать ничего не знаю?

Ответил Оби-Ван не сразу.  
— Если мои намерения тебя так и не убедили, загляни в мой разум. Я не смогу тебе солгать, тем более что моя связь с Силой ослабла. — Оби-Ван знал, что рискует подвергнуть разум пытке, но у него, похоже, не оставалось выбора. По правде говоря, странно, что Вейдер ещё ни разу не попытался прочитать его мысли.

От его предложения Вейдер как будто… растерялся, если Сила правильно передала его чувства.

Оби-Ван склонил голову набок, с интересом его рассматривая.

— Тебе не хочется, — заключил он и удивлённо поднял брови.

Вот так новость.

***

Вейдер сверлил Кеноби взглядом, досадуя, что этот невыносимый человек всё ещё читает его, как открытую книгу, невзирая на костюм.

Досада. Какое нелепое, жалкое чувство. Кеноби надо ненавидеть, больше ничего. Все эти годы именно ненависть питала его, позволяла черпать в Тёмной Стороне силу, такую необходимую для усеянного шрамами слабого тела.

Отними у него эту ненависть, и он обратится в ничто. Отними её, и он забудет, кто он такой.

Он по-прежнему ненавидел Кеноби, как же иначе, но от одного его вида — и глядя на случившееся его глазами — всё рушилось. От того воплощения вероломства и зла, чем стал для него Кеноби, не осталось и следа. Безликий злодей, которого можно ненавидеть со всей страстью, оставшейся в душе, канул в небытие. Кеноби снова обернулся обычным человеком — сломанным человеком с печальными глазами, что некогда излучали свет и нежность всякий раз, когда смотрели на Вейдера.

Нет, не на Вейдера. На Скайуокера. Стоило увидеть Оби-Вана — Кеноби — снова, как он опять с трудом отделял себя от Анакина Скайуокера. Он Дарт Вейдер, Лорд Ситхов и правая рука императора. А вовсе не тот мальчишка, которого воспитал и учил Кеноби.

Вот только рядом с бывшим учителем он всё равно, что ковырял старую, плохо зажившую рану: не только вызывал свежую боль и гнев, но и волей-неволей воскрешал воспоминания о давно минувших временах, когда о нём заботился тот же самый человек, столь ненавистный ему теперь. Воспоминания о глубокой привязанности, о добром учителе, который когда-то был для него всем, о добродушно-ехидных перепалках и бесчисленных случаях, когда они спасали друг другу жизнь.

Крифф, в нём будто уживались два разных человека. То он еле сдерживался, чтобы не подвергнуть Кеноби неимоверным страданиям, пока тот не зарыдает и не запросит прощения и пощады; то порывался кинуться учителю в ноги и умолять о прощении уже его самого.

Проклятие, Кеноби не его учитель. Прошлое не вернуть. Кеноби ему никто. Предатель, да и только. И предал он его самым гнусным образом, вынудив влачить эту пародию на жизнь в металлической клетке, в которой только преисполненное ненавистью сердце и осталось более-менее здоровой частью тела. А всё Кеноби виноват. Надо его измучить, а потом убить. 

Вейдер стиснул кулак, досадуя, что не получалось до конца убедить в этом самого себя. А ведь за четыре года, что он провёл Лордом Ситхов, пора бы уже и забыть прежнюю жизнь — прежнюю слабость — но опять же, как такое забудешь? Другую слабость — любовь Скайуокера к Падме и вину за её гибель — он таки выкорчевал, но привязанность к Кеноби пустила гораздо более глубокие корни в его душе, чем брак, продлившийся несколько лет.

Тринадцать определяющих лет, проведённых в сражениях бок о бок с Кеноби, так легко не сотрёшь, несмотря на чудовищное предательство, что положило конец этим отношениям. С тех пор, как он — да не он, Скайуокер — покинул Татуин ещё ребёнком, только на Кеноби и можно было положиться; неудивительно, что молодой учитель оставил в душе огромный след. Кеноби стал для него всем: ребёнком он видел в нём отца, подростком — юношеское увлечение, мужчиной — брата по оружию и нечто большее. Только Кеноби не давал ему сорваться, даже после посвящения в рыцари.

Можно ненавидеть правду сколько угодно, от себя её не скроешь: пойди Кеноби к Палпатину вместе со Скайуокером, тот не выбрал бы Тёмную Сторону. Рядом с Кеноби в голове прочищалось от шума, он всегда успокаивался и обретал уверенность, что им обоим всё по плечу. Частично та уверенность проистекала из возникших между ними уз Силы. А частично — из тёплого и безмятежного отражения Кеноби в Силе, что привычно тянулось успокоить бывшего ученика, когда тот места себе не находил. Будь Кеноби на Корусанте, чувствуй Анакин его знакомое, обнадёживающее присутствие, Дарта Вейдера не существовало бы.

Вот почему Вейдер… отнюдь не спешил теперь. Касаться разума Кеноби не хотелось. Он и так редко применял подобные пытки, отдавая предпочтение мозговым зондам — в основном потому, что погружение в чужой разум вызывало в нём отвращение. 

Касаться разума Кеноби — омерзительно промытых джедайских мозгов — ужасно не хотелось.

«Лжёшь».

Дарт Вейдер будто не слышал этого голоса, а тот, как назло, звучал всё громче и отчётливее, чем больше времени он проводил с Кеноби.

— Ты сказал, твоё отражение в Силе уже не то, что прежде, — сказал Вейдер. — Почему? — вопрос беспокоил его несколько дней — просто потому, что он терпеть не мог, когда чего-то не понимал.

Кеноби пожал плечами.  
— Прочитай мои мысли и узнаешь. Ты не поверишь, если я просто расскажу.

Вейдер метнул на него злобный взгляд, вне себя от того, что Кеноби по-прежнему гнул эту свою линию.  
— Ещё чего — сливаться с твоим мерзким джедайским рассудком.

Кеноби поднял бровь и сухо сказал:  
— Мерзким? А я помню времена, когда ты прямо наслаждался им, Анакин.

Вейдер шваркнул его Силой о ближайшую стену, и Кеноби застонал от боли. 

— По больному попал? — продолжил подначивать он, даже пришпиленный к стене. 

— Инстинкт самосохранения, как я погляжу, по-прежнему отсутствует, — сказал Вейдер, надвигаясь на него.

Кеноби спокойно выдержал его взгляд.  
— Я не боюсь тебя, Анакин. Мучь, убивай — всё в твоей власти, но я не боюсь ни того, ни другого. Если пришёл мой черёд слиться с Силой, я готов.

Отчего-то его заявление разъярило Вейдера ещё сильнее.  
— Только мне решать, готов ты к смерти или нет, — прошипел он. — Только мне!

Кеноби окинул его странным, нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Так загляни ко мне в голову. Чего ты так боишься?

— Я ничего не боюсь, — огрызнулся Вейдер, схватил металлической рукой Кеноби за горло и сжал. — И, уж конечно, не слабого старика, у которого нет и толики моей силы.

— Так докажи, — выдохнул Кеноби, и в глазах его полыхал упрямый огонёк вызова, который так и подмывало загасить. 

«Докажи».

Не хотелось.

Кеноби, чтоб его, говорил правду. В другой жизни, в жизни Скайуокера, мало что доставляло ему такое удовольствие, как слияние с разумом учителя. Только совместные медитации с Кеноби и приносили некоторое спокойствие и ясность, пусть влияние и не длилось долго. Когда Скайуокер стал подростком, он отказался от совместных медитаций, не желая, чтобы учитель узнал о его неподобающем увлечении. Они по-прежнему медитировали вместе, но такого глубокого слияния разумов, как прежде, больше не допускали. Когда Скайуокер стал рыцарем, совместные медитации полностью сошли на нет, и это, вероятно, сыграло свою роль в том, что он перешёл на Тёмную Сторону.

Так что нет, касаться разума Кеноби не хотелось. Хватит с него и того, что от их разговоров он всё больше думал, как Скайуокер. Погружаться в сознание Кеноби он отнюдь не горел желанием.

Но придётся — как иначе докажешь этому несносному человеку, что ему не страшно?

А страшно не было. Нисколько. Он же Дарт Вейдер, Лорд Ситхов. Ему ничего не страшно.

Преисполнившись решимости, Вейдер сосредоточился и снёс хлипкие ментальные щиты Кеноби. Он вторгся в чужой разум и…

Нахлынула лавина чувств, он срывался в потаённые уголки чужого сознания. Нет! Он дёрнулся, зацепился было за поверхностные мысли — тщетно: он падал, его как магнитом тянули тёплые, гостеприимные глубины этого разума, такого родного и уютного, что даже больно.

Он содрогнулся, попытался разорвать притяжение — бесполезно. Всё равно что с гравитацией спорить. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал — хоть что-нибудь. Его заперли в одиночестве, заперли в этом костюме на четыре года. Прикосновения, хоть и мысленные, будоражили до безумия. Он не справлялся с каскадом ощущений, но остановиться не мог. Не мог и не хотел, он жаждал большего: этого изысканного наслаждения и тепла, этого сознания, которое как будто принадлежало ему. Да, да, ему, кому же ещё. Разум Оби-Вана принадлежал ему, по крайней мере, раньше — а почему же не теперь? 

Будто в бреду, Вейдер лихорадочно обыскивал чужой разум в поисках утраченного. И когда нашёл — разорванное, сморщенное, едва узнаваемое, жалкий обрывок крепкого канала, что связывал воедино их сознания и отражения в Силе — то схватил его и наполнил своей мощью, стараясь оживить. Словно издалека донёсся голос Кеноби, испуганный и задыхающийся, но он не стал слушать. Плевать. Связь принадлежит ему, и он вернёт своё себе. Узы не поддавались, и сама Сила вокруг них заволновалась, будто он пытался сделать нечто противоестественное. Плевать. Он вернёт своё себе, вернёт это тепло и наслаждение, они — его, и тогда, и теперь, никто никогда не украдёт их снова…

— Анакин… — ахнул Кеноби, тело его под рукой Вейдера била дрожь. — Прекрати. Уз между джедаем и ситхом не бывает. Такое невозможно! Ты пытаешься преступить законы Объединяющей Силы!

— Я Дарт Вейдер, — огрызнулся он. — Сын Силы. Делаю, что хочу. — Так оно и вышло. Наконец удалось подчинить себе Силу — она затрепетала вокруг них, встала на дыбы, но покорилась — и узы вновь вспыхнули у него в сознании, сильные и прекрасные, новые, но такие знакомые. Он словно пил из прохладного источника после долгих лет жажды. Вейдер застонал и повалился на Кеноби, по сознанию и телу волнами проходило наслаждение. Уже и не вспомнить, когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя так хорошо. Так тепло. Таким сильным и целым. 

Далеко не сразу до него дошли слова Кеноби:  
— Что ты наделал? 

Вейдер слегка отстранился. 

На лице у Кеноби отражался ужас и что-то вроде благоговения.

— Что я наделал? — повторил Вейдер, и самому стало очевидно, насколько потрясённо это прозвучало.

Кеноби покачал головой, глядя на него, как на безумного. Этот ужасно знакомый взгляд вызвал бы раздражение, не перекрывай его блаженство. Вейдер так привык к постоянной боли, что даже маломальское удовольствие ощущалось, как наркотик.

— Ты же разорвал ткань Силы, исказил её и связал в одно целое полюса, соединять которые нельзя! — сказал Кеноби. — Узы между джедаем и ситхом – это извращение!

Вейдер пожал плечами, оставшись глух к возражениям Кеноби, и снова проскользнул в его разум — теперь уже без малейшего труда. 

— Прекрати. — Кеноби полыхнул румянцем, а глаза его подёрнулись поволокой.

Вейдер и не думал прекращать.

И вряд ли сумел бы, даже возникни у него такое желание.

Он прерывисто дышал, погружаясь всё глубже в этот светлый тёплый разум, и старался — но безуспешно — насытить угнездившийся глубоко в душе голод, что пожирал его изнутри. 

Сила, как же хорошо. Неужели всегда так было? 

Может быть.

Плевать.

Впервые за несколько лет Дарт Вейдер чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Никто — ни одна живая душа — не посмеет отнять это у него.


	3. Chapter 3

Оби-Ван помнил, что это такое — узы с Анакином Скайуокером.

Постоянная борьба по защите разума от чужого гнева или неприязни, когда Анакин в плохом настроении. Источник тихой радости и взаимопонимания, когда в хорошем. Порой Оби-Ван пользовался связью только для того, чтобы проверить, как там Анакин. Порой она служила эмоциональным якорем, когда падавана что-то расстраивало. Последнее позволять, конечно, не стоило, но как тут не позволишь? Оби-Ван вырос в Храме и часто просто не понимал, как вести себя со своим эмоциональным падаваном, и потому предоставлял связи утешать его, когда самому не удавалось.

После Джеонозиса, когда Анакин почти наглухо закрылся от него, защищая разум и мысли, Оби-Ван постарался не принимать его поступок на свой счёт. Он рассудил, что это часть взросления, Анакин вырос, и, что вполне естественно, перестал нуждаться в узах и эмоциональной поддержке учителя.

И всё же нельзя отрицать, что свыкнуться с внезапным отчуждением между ними было… нелегко. После он спрашивал себя, не тогда ли Анакин женился на сенаторе Амидале и всё больше сближался с Палпатином. Возможно. Даже спустя столько лет Оби-Ван не знал, как всё развивалось.

Анакин бывал столь непредсказуем в год перед падением: то он холоден и полон обиды на Совет в общем и на Оби-Вана в частности, то вновь приветлив, отзывчив и добродушен. Голова шла кругом: никогда не знаешь, с какой стороной бывшего падавана будешь иметь дело.

Возможно, именно в этом его самый крупный провал: он не понимал, что кроется за странным поведением Анакина, но ничего не предпринял, чтобы это выяснить. 

Оби-Ван отмахнулся от назойливой мысли. Что толку сейчас об этом думать. 

Думать надо о том, как убедить Дарта Вейдера разорвать извращённую связь между ними. Придётся попотеть, поскольку Вейдер и слышать ничего не хотел о том, чтобы отказаться от этих уз.

«И слышать ничего не хотел» — это ещё мягко сказано. Вейдер как будто… пристрастился к ним, лучше и не скажешь. Во всяком случае все признаки зависимости были налицо. Всё чаще и чаще он приходил к Оби-Вану в камеру и стремительно погружался в его сознание с направленной лишь на одно ненасытностью и желанием столь сильным, что оно потрясало до глубины души. 

Кто знает, сколько минут — часов? — Вейдер проводил у него в голове, но с каждым визитом будто бы всё больше. Сказать по правде, Оби-Ван обычно… терялся во времени, когда Вейдер проникал в его разум. Как тут не потеряться. Узы с Вейдером совсем не походили на связь с Анакином, и всё же то были те самые узы, только искажённые до неузнаваемости. Они нашли отклик в частице его души, безмерно тоскующей по своему падавану, но в то же время вселили ужас.

Потому что теперь, со связью на таком глубоком уровне, Оби-Ван чувствовал, что Вейдер и правда Анакин — тот, что затерялся во тьме и боли. Тьма настолько захватила его, что грозила захлестнуть Оби-Вана всякий раз, когда Вейдер использовал канал, чтобы соскользнуть в потаённые уголки его души.

Оби-Ван пытался отогнать тьму собственным светом, но из-за ослабшей связи с Силой противостояние давалось нелегко. Только и получалось, что защититься от удушающих волн страдания, гнева и, прежде всего, ненасытности.

С ненасытностью Оби-Ван уже имел дело раньше. Анакин не раз проявлял её, когда требовал от учителя больше, чем тот мог ему отдать. Но той алчности, что обуяла Вейдера, Оби-Ван не испытывал ещё никогда: всесильная и всепоглощающая, она стирала любое другое чувство, даже гнев.

«Ещё, — твердил Вейдер, жадно ныряя в его разум. — Ещё, ещё, ещё».

Дух захватывало. Подобная жадность должна была внушить отвращение, но она, стыдно признаться… опьяняла. 

А должна была вызвать омерзение. Тошноту. О связи с ситхом и мысли допускать не следовало. Но, как ни стыдно это признавать, соприкосновение разумов будило только приятные ощущения. Узы превращали чужое наслаждение в собственное, невзирая на отталкивающую тьму, которая тоже наполняла связь. Слияние разумов сводилось к бесконечному «ещё, ещё, ещё», и, когда Вейдер оставлял его, в голове шумело, и подгибались колени.

Оби-Ван и рад бы свалить вину за удовольствие на Вейдера и его чувства, да пришлось признать, к своему стыду, что дело не только в этом. Часть души — больная, неправильная, неджедайская — наслаждалась тем, что Анакин, пусть и свернувший на Тёмную Сторону, снова в нём — и это спустя годы, когда он думал, что бывшего падавана не вернуть, и оплакивал утрату. Это же Анакин, его Анакин, мальчик, которого он воспитал, защищал и любил больше всего на свете. Мальчик, вокруг которого он выстроил свою жизнь после смерти Квай-Гона, сильный юноша, что вызывал в нём необычайное чувство гордости, когда он видел, каким замечательным учителем для Асоки тот становится. Это Анакин, какой бы испорченной и тёмной ни обернулась его душа.

Джедаям подобное не пристало. Магистр Йода покачал бы головой и велел держать привязанность в узде, чтобы та не туманила рассудок. Оби-Ван старался, но… как же он устал. Изнемог. Обессилел. Так долго томился в одиночестве, мучительно переживая потерю Ордена Джедаев, что всё зияла открытой раной у него в душе. И когда родное отражение в Силе, сколь угодно искажённое и едва узнаваемое, вновь вошло в него, оно успокоило эту рану. 

Странное чувство на краю сознания оторвало Оби-Вана от размышлений. Он напрягся и поднял голову.

Вот, опять. Отражение Вейдера вновь коснулось — нетерпеливо и требовательно — его непрочных ментальных щитов.

Не веря собственным ощущениям, Оби-Ван нахмурился. Утром Вейдера вызвали на мостик, который на таком огромном корабле находился довольно далеко от карцера. Установить ментальную связь на подобном расстоянии — задача непосильная, но, как видно, не для избранного. Оби-Ван сомневался, способен ли Анакин на такое; раньше тот и не пытался, это уж точно. То ли Анакин просто никогда не хотел выходить на связь на расстоянии, то ли Тёмная Сторона сделала его гораздо сильнее, чем прежде. Оба варианта спокойствия не прибавили.

Мысленный натиск стал настойчивее, когда Вейдер потребовал открыть для него разум. Как видно, на расстоянии применить силу не получалось.

Спустя мгновение Оби-Ван уступил — в первый раз дал согласие на эту связь. В него устремилось цунами чуждых переживаний, и разум затопило ожесточённое удовлетворение.

Однако расстояние будто сделало связь не такой всепоглощающей. Чуть меньше одержимости, чем раньше, и вот он уже защитился от тьмы и смог наконец подумать. 

Оби-Ван сосредоточился и, пользуясь созданным каналом, осторожно проскользнул мимо удовлетворения Вейдера в его разум. 

Вейдер вздрогнул, к удовольствию примешалась тревога. 

«Ты что творишь? — зарычал он через связь. — Вон из моей головы!»

Оби-Ван замер. Это же голос Анакина. Не Вейдера. Казалось бы, чему тут удивляться: а как же ещё Вейдеру звучать у себя в голове, модулятора-то здесь нет. И всё же без удивления не обошлось. Вейдер ещё ни разу не говорил с ним при слиянии разумов, а Оби-Вана слишком увлекала сила бушующих переживаний Вейдера и сама связь, до разговоров ли тут. 

Но теперь… слышать голос Анакина через связь было так… так… 

Глаза защипало, и пришлось пару раз глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. Когда Оби-Ван наконец овладел собой, он ответил: «В твоей власти разорвать связь. Ты же её установил». 

В ответ прилетела волна гнева, но Вейдер не выкинул его из сознания. Оби-Ван знал, что так и будет. Вейдер слишком пристрастился к связи, чтобы её разорвать, и, возможно, пришла пора этим воспользоваться. 

«Чего тебе?» — потребовал Вейдер, и мысленный голос его звучал хоть и враждебно, но вместе с тем так знакомо, что защемило сердце. Сила, Анакин. 

Ответил Оби-Ван не сразу.  
«Хочу, чтобы связь хоть раз принесла пользу. Или ты забыл, зачем вообще заглядывал в мой разум? Надо проверить мои воспоминания и убедиться, что я говорил правду».

Секундная заминка, потом Вейдер сказал: «Я занят». 

Оби-Ван вскинул брови. «Видно, не сильно, раз установил эту связь».

Ответная тишина зазвенела такой яростью, что пришлось упрочить щиты, грозившие рухнуть под таким напором. 

«Нуждаться в человеческом тепле не стыдно, Анакин», — мягко сказал Оби-Ван. 

«Хватит уже называть меня так, — огрызнулся Вейдер. — Лицемер. Ты же всё равно не считаешь меня им». 

Оби-Ван помедлил, тщательно подбирая слова.  
«Да, мне легче считать тебя Вейдером — иначе можно сойти с ума. Но я отказываюсь произносить то отвратительное имя, что выбрал Сидиус. Твоя мать нарекла тебя прекрасным именем». 

«Не смей говорить о ней! — рыкнул Вейдер, и гнев его прокатился по связи. — Ты виноват в её смерти! Послушай ты меня тогда…» — он оборвал себя, но слишком поздно: Оби-Ван ощутил его искреннее страдание и скорбь даже несмотря на расстояние. 

Глаза снова ожгло огнём, а сердце разделили пополам надежда и вина. Ещё никогда в Вейдере не проявлялось так много Анакина. Глубоко внутри у него оставалось сердце, любящее сердце Анакина. Погребённое под бронёй из ненависти, ярости и боли.

«Я был тебе не лучшим учителем, — произнёс Оби-Ван и закрыл глаза. — Прекрасно это понимаю. Знаю, что подвёл тебя. Будь ты падаваном Квай-Гона, ты бы не перешёл на Тёмную Сторону».

Слова встретили только тишину в ответ, чувства Вейдера так стремительно сменяли друг друга, что разобраться в них не удавалось. 

«Брось, — наконец ответил он раздражённо. — Что мне твоё убогое самобичевание, только тошно делается. Так и быть. Посмотрю твои воспоминания».

Оби-Ван с облегчением вытолкнул вперёд нужные воспоминания. Он показал, как встретил Вейдера и Оби-Вана из параллельной вселенной, в которой не искалечил Анакина на Мустафаре. Из-за инъекций блокаторов Силы, которыми Вейдер его беспрестанно накачивал, тот, другой Оби-Ван утратил мидихлорианы и ускоренно старел, и должен был умереть в следующие пять лет.

Он показал Вейдеру, как отдал двойнику половину мидихлорианов, но переливание крови не сработало, и путешественники между мирами ушли ни с чем, зря только исчерпали его Силу. 

«Похоже, наши двойники отыскали решение в другом измерении, — подвёл итог Оби-Ван, показав Вейдеру вторую встречу, что произошла несколько дней назад. — Мой близнец помолодел и вновь обрёл силу. Ритуал вернул его тело в период расцвета сил. Нет причин думать, что с тобой не выйдет так же».

Вейдер долго молчал. Оби-Ван подумал бы, что тот вышел из его сознания, если бы не чувствовал ход чужих мыслей. За ними также скрывался намёк на некое чувство, оно еле улавливалось, но с каждой секундой становилось сильнее. Оби-Ван не сразу распознал его, это неистовое желание, к которому примешивался страх. Страх обнадёжить себя раньше времени.

У Оби-Вана заныло сердце. 

Наконец Вейдер сказал лишь: «Я подумаю», — и разорвал связь. 

***

Вернулся Вейдер в камеру Оби-Вана только два дня спустя.

Сел напротив и молча устремил на него взгляд.

Оби-Ван посмотрел в ответ, пытаясь понять, что за чувства скрывает маска, но Вейдер непривычно закрыл все переживания. 

— Я достал артефакт у коммандера Дерикса, — произнёс он наконец. — Но у него не было тех инструкций, что я видел в твоих воспоминаниях.

Оби-Ван выдохнул. Значит, Вейдер ему поверил.

— А откуда они у него, — спокойно ответил он. — Я вызубрил инструкции и уничтожил их. Слишком опасно оставлять их где попало.

Вейдер не отозвался. Он вроде бы смотрел на Оби-Вана, но как тут скажешь наверняка, когда он так закрыт.

Честно говоря, это удивляло. Оби-Ван уже привык, что Вейдер прямо с порога погружался в его сознание. Подобное самообладание… озадачивало. Да, озадачивало, и ничего больше.

— И ты хочешь испробовать ритуал на мне? — спросил Вейдер.

Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
— Не имеет значения, хочу я или нет. У меня не получится. Ритуал требует связи с Тёмной Стороной. И грубой силы. В нынешнем состоянии мне её не хватит. Придётся подыскать кого-нибудь другого.

— А как же связь с Тёмной Стороной? Хочешь сказать, с этим проблем не возникнет?

Оби-Ван помедлил.  
— Тёмной Стороны я уже касался, — признался он и опустил взгляд. Пояснять он не стал. Не хватало ещё говорить про смерть Квай-Гона и схватку с Молом. Или про пучину отчаяния и скорби, в которую он погрузился после Приказа 66 и Мустафара. Он знал, что в те дни и сам едва не переметнулся. А ещё он знал, что сможет коснуться Тёмной Стороны, если потребуется.

— Тогда ты и проведёшь ритуал, — заявил Вейдер.

Оби-Ван недоумённо на него посмотрел.  
— Сказал ведь уже, почему не выйдет. Моя связь с Силой здорово ослабла, теперь когда мои мидихлорианы…

— Разумеется, сперва я исцелю тебя, — перебил Вейдер. 

Оби-Ван смотрел на него во все глаза.  
— Что, прости? 

Связь полыхнула чем-то вроде раздражения.  
— Ну, конечно, сперва я исцелю тебя, — отозвался Вейдер. — Или ты думал, я разрешу провести на себе какой-то там странный ритуал и не опробую его сначала? 

Не успел Оби-Ван и слова вставить, как Вейдер поднял наконец щиты и толкнулся в него. 

У Оби-Вана вырвался негромкий стон. Сила вокруг них вскипела — раскалённый импульс энергии юркнул между ними, стянул отражения в Силе, почти яростно переплёл ауры. Сила, как же это… потрясающе. Оби-Ван с отчаянием спросил себя, только ли Вейдер пристрастился к связи.

«Ты тоже этого хочешь», — раздался в голове голос Анакина. 

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза.

«Тебе тоже это нужно, — настаивал Вейдер, поглаживая разум Оби-Вана своим, пропитывая связь наслаждением. — Я нужен тебе, Оби-Ван. И всегда был нужен, правда ведь?»

«Джедаю никто не нужен, — возразил Оби-Ван, прекрасно понимая, как неубедительно это звучит, когда его отражение в Силе так и льнёт к Анакину. — Тебе кажется».

«Нет, теперь я всё вижу как никогда отчётливо, мой старый учитель, — промурлыкал Анакин мягко, проникновенно, но вместе с тем несколько жёстко, мстительно. — Это ты настоял, чтобы мы продолжали жить вместе даже после моего посвящения в рыцари. И только наш тандем учитель-падаван продолжали отправлять на одни и те же задания. Воспользовался положением в Совете, Оби-Ван?»

«Неправда», — вспыхнул он.

Анакин продолжил, будто не слыша: «Ещё ты канцлера невзлюбил ни с того, ни с сего…»

«Ни с того, ни с сего? Он же ситх!»

«Но ты же этого не знал, так ведь? Ты его невзлюбил, потому что не хотел меня делить. Признайся».

Оби-Ван поджал губы и промолчал.

Анакин засмеялся и глубже проник в него, отчего Оби-Ван слабо застонал, когда наслаждение прокатилось по телу и ожгло кожу пульсирующей энергией. 

«Вы только взгляните на него. Я погубил тысячи душ, но странное дело — ты теряешь над собой контроль от одного моего мысленного прикосновения. Что сказал бы Совет, увидь он тебя сейчас?»

Оби-Вана окатил жгучий стыд. «Что сказал бы Сидиус, увидь он тебя сейчас?» — отпарировал он.

Он-то думал, слова разозлят Анакина, но ощутил лишь слабый всплеск его раздражения.

«Неважно, — последовал ответ. — Скоро я его убью».

Оби-Ван распахнул глаза. 

Как же невыносимо смотреть на чёрную броню Вейдера после того, как слышал голос Анакина. 

— Что? — переспросил Оби-Ван.

— Он перестал быть мне полезен, — ответил Вейдер и поднялся.

Оби-Ван только изумлённо смотрел на него, теряясь от контраста между баритоном Анакина и грубым, искусственным голосом Вейдера. 

— Приятно узнать, что ты предан новому учителю не больше, чем мне, — сухо сказал Оби-Ван.

Через связь показалось, будто слова вызвали горечь… и вместе с тем позабавили.  
— Ты совсем оторвался от реальности, если думаешь, что я хоть на миг был предан Сидиусу. 

Оби-Ван оторопело на него посмотрел.  
— Тогда почему? 

Раздражение.  
— Сказал ведь уже: он пообещал спасти жену Скайуокера. 

Вдруг бросилось в глаза, что Вейдер говорил об Анакине, как о другом человеке, всякий раз, когда горячился.

— Да, но это не объясняет, как ты… 

«Что ты хочешь услышать? — рявкнул Анакин у него в голове. — Что он меня одурачил? Использовал Падме, чтобы я предал Винду? И что я не мог повернуть назад после всего, что натворил? 

Оби-Ван не сводил с него глаз.  
— Так вот что произошло? — хрипло спросил он. Всё эти годы он спрашивал себя, пытаясь понять, как добрый, верный друг, которого он знал, в мгновение ока превратился в серийного убийцу. 

Вейдер хмыкнул и разорвал связь. Оби-Ван задрожал, все его существо вдруг пронзила пустота и холод. Он и не подозревал, что сознанию может быть холодно, но после адского огня чужих переживаний он ощутил именно озноб. 

От Вейдера донёсся отголосок похожего чувства: нечто вроде отчаянного желания и голода с примесью гнева и ненависти. 

Они не отрываясь смотрели друг на друга. Оби-Ван понадеялся, что охватившая его непристойная, постыдная жажда не написана у него на лице. Сила, дай ему мужества. 

— Уже неважно, — бесстрастно ответил Вейдер и вышел из комнаты.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: ритуал ситхов в этой главе гораздо лучше объясняется в 15 главе фика [«Когда Бездна Всматривается в Тебя»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048594/chapters/63234604); не хотелось заставлять вас читать снова одно и то же — довольно скучное занятие, как по мне. Но и так должно быть понятно, что к чему.

Оби-Ван принял душ и всмотрелся в своё отражение. К тому ещё предстояло привыкнуть.

Он выглядел… так молодо. Если навскидку, телу его сейчас не больше двадцати.

Всё ещё не верилось, что у Вейдера получилось. Но отражение выглядело на двадцать лет моложе, чем ему было на самом деле, а Сила, бьющая в теле ключом, служила ещё одним доказательством, что ритуал сработал. Оби-Ван почти позабыл, как легко он раньше обращался к Силе, каким здоровым себя чувствовал, когда все мидихлорианы оставались при нём.

У Вейдера и впрямь получилось. 

В глубине души Оби-Ван и мысли не допускал, что ритуал удастся. В конце концов, инструкции, что оставил двойник, ясно давали понять: нужна твёрдая вера наряду с истинным желанием исцелить объект, малейшее сомнение — и ритуал не сработает.

И всё же Вейдеру как-то удалось. Оби-Ван старался не обнадёживать себя слишком уж сильно. Совсем необязательно, что он всё ещё дорог Анакину.

Если начистоту, Оби-Ван плохо помнил сам ритуал. Разрозненные воспоминания скрывала пелена, точно во сне — о чём его тоже предупреждал двойник. Ритуал не только восстанавливал тело, но и стирал последние воспоминания. Оби-Ван знал, что не потерял их только благодаря нездоровым узам, что связывали его и Вейдера. В кои-то веки те оказались благом.

Тревожило то, что каждое воспоминание об Анакине стало отчётливее, в то время как прочие казались более отдалёнными и расплывчатыми. Это смущало: уж не Вейдер ли их скорректировал? Или это побочный эффект их противоестественной связи?

После душа Оби-Ван сел на пол, закрыл глаза и погрузился в глубокую медитацию. 

Вышел он из неё час спустя, разочарованный и успокоенный в равной степени. Ни единого признака, что воспоминания скорректировали, он не нашёл. Разум его всё ещё принадлежал ему. Более того, и сознание, и тело пребывали в отменной форме, даже удивительно.

Тут дверь отворилась, и вошёл Вейдер.

Оби-Ван сглотнул, стискивая дрожащие руки в кулаки. Здоровье, может, и восстановилось, вот только сейчас так не казалось. Узы между ними запульсировали ужасающей жаждой, и Оби-Ван еле удержался, чтобы первым не установить связь. Вернувшиеся мидихлорианы, похоже, только усугубили его затруднения.

Оби-Ван уже и не отрицал, что нуждался в ненормальной связи так же сильно, как и Вейдер. Он томился по этой близости и стыдному чувству единения, что овладевало им при слиянии разумов.

Стиснув зубы, Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд. Сейчас он возьмёт себя в руки. Он же джедай. А вовсе не раб извращённой связи между ними.

К несчастью, Вейдер его сомнениями не терзался. Не медля ни секунды, он нырнул в сознание Оби-Вана, отчего тот охнул и порадовался, что сидит, потому что колени вдруг подогнулись.

«Чувствую, что ты стал совсем как раньше, — зазвучал в голове голос Анакина, окрашенный чем-то похожим на благоговение и желание. — И выглядишь точно так же, как в нашу первую встречу».

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
— Рад, что моя наружность услаждает твой взор, — сухо ответил он. — Ты просто так зашёл или страсть как захотелось взять штурмом мой разум? 

«Какой же это штурм, когда ты и сам едва из штанов не выпрыгиваешь?» — отпарировал Анакин и скользнул в него ещё глубже.

Оби-Ван прикусил губу: только стонов ещё не хватало.  
«Да, пожалуй, для серийного убийцы штурм сознания это так, цветочки». 

«Не испытывай моё терпение, Оби-Ван», — предостерёг его Анакин.

Мысленно тот всегда обращался к нему по имени, хоть и продолжал звать его Кеноби, когда они разговаривали вслух. Но подобный грех водился и за Оби-Ваном: он думал об Анакине как о Вейдере, когда они разговаривали не через связь. При таком глубоком слиянии разумов сохранить маску становилось труднее. 

«А ты им обладаешь разве, терпением? Мне ещё предстоит в этом убедиться», — сказал ему Оби-Ван, несколько обескураженный той лёгкостью, с которой они вернулись к ехидным перепалкам.

— Раз язвишь, значит, восстановился после ритуала, — сделал вывод Вейдер и разорвал связь. — Теперь окажешь ответную услугу.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза и уставился на чёрную маску.  
— Прямо сейчас?

— А когда? — резко бросил Вейдер. — Чем дольше ждём, тем выше риск, что Сидиус узнает про тебя. — Он вытащил из кармана знакомый артефакт и положил его на пол перед Оби-Ваном.

Тот посмотрел на предмет долгим взглядом и покачал головой.  
— Нет.

Ярость Вейдера обрушилась на него словно живое существо, что вцепилось в разум острыми когтями.  
— Ты же обещал, — прорычал он и схватил Оби-Вана за горло Силой. 

— И я не отказываюсь от своих слов, — еле выдавил тот.

Хватка на горле исчезла.  
— Объясни, — приказал Вейдер.

Потирая саднящее горло, Оби-Ван произнёс:  
— Просто вряд ли получится, пока ты в доспехах. Руны нужно рисовать прямо на теле. И артефакт должен касаться кожи, иначе ритуал не сработает.

Какое-то время Вейдер молчал.  
— Нелегко будет… это провернуть, — сказал он наконец. 

Оби-Ван кивнул, внутри поселилось неприятное ощущение. Анакин потерял и руки, и ноги, а то, что осталось, заключили в костюм, без которого ему не выжить. 

— Не найдётся ли специальное помещение, в котором можно обойтись без брони? — сказал Оби-Ван, преодолевая смущение и нелогичную вину.

— Найдётся, — спустя мгновение ответил Вейдер. 

Пояснять он не стал, но Оби-Ван чувствовал, как отчаянно ему не хочется, как сильно не нравится это предложение. 

Оби-Ван нахмурился, несколько озадаченный. Отчего сам он не горел желанием увидеть Вейдера без брони, это понятно, а вот почему Вейдер так сопротивляется? Если только… 

— Я не причиню тебе вред, когда ты будешь беззащитен, — сказал Оби-Ван, глядя на собственные руки. — Будь я в состоянии, я бы сделал это на Мустафаре. 

Если он думал успокоить этим Вейдера, то просчитался. К нежеланию добавился ещё и гнев. 

Оби-Ван сдвинул брови.  
— В чём дело? Я-то думал, ты будешь рад показать мне увечья, которые я тебе нанёс, будешь рад вызвать чувство вины. 

— И, как обычно, ошибся, — вспылил Вейдер. — Так и быть. Надень мантию, прикрой лицо и следуй за мной.

Оби-Ван облачился в чёрную мантию, которую ему дали, и накинул на голову капюшон, после чего проследовал за Вейдером. Странно, что тот и не подумал связать ему руки. Признак доверия? 

Возможно, не совсем доверия, просто теперь, при такой глубокой связи, чувствовалось, что Оби-Ван не скрывает подлых намерений. И всё же трудно себе представить, чтобы Дарт Вейдер так доверился и повернулся к джедаю спиной. Даже без светового меча оставалась Сила, а с её помощью джедай может навредить очень сильно.

Возможно ли, что в глубине души Анакин по-прежнему доверял ему, сам того не сознавая?

Оби-Ван ещё размышлял над этим, когда они наконец дошли до личных покоев Вейдера. Оби-Ван проследовал за ним внутрь и огляделся.

У него перехватило дыхание.

В покоях царил хаос. Ни намёка на порядок, запчасти от дроидов повсюду. Комната до боли напомнила Оби-Вану старую каморку Анакина в Храме, с одной большой разницей: здесь не было кровати.

Оби-Ван сглотнул.  
— Ты разве не спишь?

Гнев.  
— Сплю, — Вейдер кивнул на цилиндр в углу. — В бактокамере.

Ясно.

Оби-Ван вцепился в ткань своей мантии. Ни к чему это раскаяние. Анакин сам виноват. Угрызения совести тут ни к чему.

И всё же он ими терзался. Он по личному опыту знал, как дезориентирует пробуждение в бактокамере. И представить нельзя, каково это — просыпаться в ней день за днём.

— А она правда нужна? — спросил Оби-Ван наконец. — Я думал, раны давно затянулись. Четыре года прошло всё-таки.

Вейдер засмеялся. Ужасным, резким и дребезжащим смехом.  
— Я на три четверти машина и лишь на четверть человек, — ответил он. — То, что осталось от тела, требует регулярного исцеления, поскольку механические части лишь глубже разъедают хрупкую плоть, отчего раны вскрываются.

Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд.

— Но я не каждую ночь там сплю, — продолжил Вейдер. Он подошёл к стене и ввёл код доступа. Дверь отъехала в сторону.

Взгляду открылась… прямоугольная металлическая камера, где мог прилечь лишь один человек.

— Это барокамера для медитаций, — непроницаемым тоном сказал Вейдер и подошёл к стойке рядом. — Единственное место, где можно ненадолго снять броню.

Развивалась клаустрофобия от одного только взгляда на камеру. Сила. Он и впрямь обрёк Анакина на участь хуже смерти. Та была бы куда милосерднее такого существования. 

— Для двоих она не предназначена, но лучше ничего нет, — сказал Вейдер. — Придётся тебе ещё полностью раздеться и принять душ, чтобы уничтожить все бактерии, — он показал на душевую кабину и повернулся обратно к настройкам камеры. — Давай быстрее.

Оби-Ван повиновался, мысли у него в голове взметнулись вихрем. 

Чистый и обнажённый, он наконец последовал за Вейдером в камеру, стараясь не обращать внимания на смущение.

Не то чтобы Оби-Ван стыдился своей наготы, вовсе нет; они с Анакином видели друг друга голыми множество раз. 

Но теперь всё по-другому. Они уже не Анакин и Оби-Ван. А Дарт Вейдер и его пленник. Вдобавок ко всему, Оби-Ван ещё не привык к своему молодому телу. 

Он сел на мягкий пол камеры и смотрел, как закрывается дверь. Вейдер протянул ему артефакт и активировал маленького дроида в углу. Его расцветка напомнила Оби-Вану Р2, и у него сжалось горло.

Дроид принялся помогать Вейдеру с бронёй. Оби-Ван трусливо опустил взгляд на куб, который держал в руках. Вейдер уже наполнил его кровью ситха, которого убил ради этого ритуала. От одного взгляда к горлу снова подкатила тошнота, стоило только вспомнить, как его заставили выпить эту кровь всего несколько дней назад. Мерзость страшная, но, со слов двойника, необходимая. Артефакт делал мидихлорианы в крови более чувствительными к нашёптываниям в Силе, и кровь должна находиться внутри объекта — и у него на коже — чтобы ритуал сработал.

Всё внутри завязалось узлом от беспокойства при мысли о том, что придётся кровью выводить руны у Вейдера на теле, как тот рисовал их на теле Оби-Вана во время его собственного ритуала. Воспоминание об этом ускользало. Лишь смутно помнилось, как затянутая в чёрную перчатку рука вырисовывала руны у него на теле. Помнилось, как трепетало сердце, когда руки Вейдера прижали артефакт ситхов к его ладоням.

Оби-Ван застыл, когда услышал, что дроид закончил стягивать с Вейдера броню и деактивировался.

Он разглядывал куб у себя в руках, будто во всей вселенной не сыскать предмета интереснее.

Прошло мгновение, потом ещё одно.

Респиратор смолк. Слышалось только биение собственного сердца и хриплое, затруднённое дыхание другого человека.

Шаги.

Затем перед взглядом Оби-Вана возникли металлические ноги.

— Посмотри на меня, — велел хриплый голос. Принадлежащий не Дарту Вейдеру. Такой знакомый и вместе с тем совсем другой. — Посмотри, во что ты меня превратил.

— Твоих собственных рук дело, — возразил Оби-Ван, и голос его, слабый и прерывающийся, прозвучал неубедительно даже для него самого.

— Никогда не считал тебя трусом.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул.

Он медленно поднял глаза. Взгляд его прошёлся по металлическим ногам, шрамам, где металл соединялся с плотью, по изуродованной, опалённой коже на бёдрах и в паху.

Тошнота снова подкатила к горлу, но он заставил себя смотреть дальше. Вместо гладкой груди с превосходно очерченными мышцами взгляду предстала обезображенная красная плоть с искусственными органами, заменившими повреждённые.

Взгляд сместился на металлические руки. Более крупные, грубые, не столь ловкие, как первая металлическая рука Анакина. 

Такие неправильные. Совершенно чужие. Наверняка принять их как часть себя оказалось гораздо труднее, чем первую металлическую руку. Как же его, наверное, выбивала из колеи и удручала необходимость приноравливаться сразу к четырём конечностям, крупнее и топорнее тех, что он потерял. 

«Тех, что отрубил я». 

Оби-Ван закусил щёку изнутри. Он пытался сказать себе, что поступок его оправдан — Вейдер совершил чудовищные преступления; иного он не заслужил — но сердце всё равно сжалось до боли, когда он вспомнил, как тяжело Анакин привыкал к потере руки. Одной конечности, а не всех разом. Не говоря уж о том, что после Мустафара к отрубленным рукам и ногам добавилась масса других повреждений. Мучительных до ужаса… Не достаточно ли он наказан? Годами вынужденного заточения в металлической клетке, без которой не продержался бы и дня?

«Ослепляет тебя привязанность твоя, — будто наяву услышал он магистра Йоду. — Не удаётся тебе объективным быть».

И пусть голос прозвучал лишь у него в голове, плечи Оби-Вана поникли от стыда.

Собравшись с духом, он заставил себя поднять взгляд.

Меньше всего пострадало лицо, хоть и его, мертвенно-бледное, усеивали шрамы. И волосы, и брови исчезли.

Когда Оби-Ван наконец заставил себя посмотреть Вейдеру в глаза, у него пресеклось дыхание.

Если бы он не сидел, то рухнул бы как подкошенный. Отстраниться, разложить ситуацию по полочкам уже не получалось.

Это же не какой-то посторонний увечный. И не Вейдер. Это Анакин. Или скорее, он с Вейдером один и тот же человек.

Глаза, судя по всему, тоже несколько пострадали, потому что Анакин без конца щурился, но чувства, что полыхали в них — ненависть, боль, гнев — так напоминали его прежнего, что хотелось подтянуть колени к груди и заплакать как ребёнок.

Это он превратил своего живого, красивого падавана в это. Неутомимый, с энергией, бьющей через край, Анакин всегда находился в движении. Видеть его в таком уязвимом, надломленном состоянии было невыносимо.

Выше его сил. Как же они до такого дошли? Как? Это же мальчик, которого он воспитал, мужчина, множество раз спасавший ему жизнь.

Оби-Ван сглотнул подкативший к горлу комок, в глазах защипало, стоило только вспомнить добродушную пикировку о том, как часто падаван спасал ему жизнь. Могли ли они представить тогда, что всего несколько дней спустя Оби-Ван низведёт Анакина до такого?

— Хватит рыдать, — резко бросил тот, сверля его взглядом. — Твоя жалость мне не нужна. Приступай. Без брони мне долго не продержаться.

Глубоко вздохнув, Оби-Ван кивнул и потянулся к кубу с кровью. 

Дрожащими руками он тщательно вывел руны на изуродованной плоти, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда дыхание Анакина срывалось от боли.

Ши — руна жизни — у Анакина над сердцем.  
Киву — руна преображения — на животе.  
Рэдей — руна исцеления — на плече. 

Анакин хранил молчание, только смотрел враждебным, мрачным взглядом. 

Оби-Ван не сразу заметил, что невзирая на явную боль, Анакин так и льнул к его рукам — льнул, сам того не сознавая.

Когда стало ясно, что бы это могло значить, глаза снова ожгло слезами. Ну, конечно. Четыре года Анакин томился в металлической клетке, четыре года к нему не прикасались. Человек нуждается в контакте с другими людьми. Без него не раз умирали или сходили с ума. Четыре нескончаемых года. А если бы дольше? Десять, пятнадцать, двадцать? Подобная изоляция довела бы Вейдера до помешательства — если бы он вообще выжил.

— Хватит рыдать, — повторил Анакин жёстко и снова смерил его испепеляющим взглядом. Несмотря на неослабевающую боль — и не только телесную — глаза его оставались сухими. — Заканчивай.

Перед глазами по-прежнему всё расплывалось, когда Оби-Ван нарисовал большую Дейрэ — руну силы — у Анакина на спине. Та пострадала гораздо меньше, чем грудь — вполне объяснимо, мелькнула отстранённая мысль, и Оби-Ван постарался не думать о том, как Анакин полз, чтобы спастись от пламени.

Наконец дело было сделано. Он протянул наполовину опустошённый куб и хрипло сказал:  
— Пей.

Безрадостная улыбка тронула испещрённые шрамами губы.  
— Если выпью, то может стошнить, у меня проблемы с пищеварением. Придётся тебе её вколоть, — он протянул Оби-Вану шприц.

Стиснув зубы, Оби-Ван кивнул и принялся за дело, стараясь не обращать внимания на бесчисленные пятна и шрамы — явный результат таких вот инъекций. Главное — не думать о том, насколько хуже могло бы быть, не используй Анакин так часто бактокамеру.

Покончив и с этим, Оби-Ван ощутил непонятное опустошение.

— Теперь самое сложное, — проговорил Анакин сдержанно и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Чтобы ритуал сработал, ты должен по-настоящему этого захотеть. — Он явно не верил… что Оби-Вану удастся. 

В глубине души поселилась тревога.

Оби-Ван снова взял артефакт в руки и сел в медитативном положении позади Вейдера. Осторожно прижал куб к его спине — едва ли не единственный участок тела без серьёзных повреждений — и закрыл глаза.

Сосредоточившись, он потянулся к Тёмной Стороне. Он ещё никогда не искал её сознательно и приступил к поискам с опаской, но, к несчастью, без неё ритуал не сработал бы.

Оби-Ван сфокусировался на каждом отрицательном чувстве, что когда-либо испытывал, на каждом мгновении, когда приближался к падению. Смерть Квай-Гона, гнев, что он ощутил, мрачное удовлетворение от убийства Мола… потом безутешная скорбь, тела в Храме Джедаев, запись, что перевернула весь мир с ног на голову, когда он смотрел, как бывший падаван и брат убивает детей… Мустафар. Мука, ужас, опустошение… как разбилось сердце, когда он оставил самого любимого человека гореть заживо.

Тёмная Сторона коснулась контуров его отражения в Силе, но на этот раз он её впустил, позволил пронестись по всему телу и перенёс внимание на артефакт у себя под рукой, что всё сильнее нагревался. Оби-Ван направил Силу сквозь куб и приказал мидихлорианам в ритуальной крови вернуть тело Анакина в период расцвета его сил.

Но чем больше он брал из Тёмной Стороны, тем сильнее становились сомнения и страхи.

«Зачем исцелять Лорда Ситхов, который уничтожил всё, что ты любил?»

Оби-Ван сбился, но стиснул зубы и продолжил пропускать Силу сквозь артефакт. Его сомнения не имели значения. Он не подведёт Анакина снова. Да, тот натворил невыразимых бед, но если это жалкое, мучительное существование, что он влачил годами, не послужило ему достаточным наказанием, то что же послужит?

И кроме того, он же джедай. Не ему решать, кто достоин наказания или сострадания. В его силах лишь восстановить уничтоженное и надеяться на лучшее — что доброе сердце Анакина одолеет ситха в себе самом.

«А что если нет? Что если риск перейти на Тёмную Сторону ничем не оправдан?»

«Значит, так тому и быть», — сказал себе Оби-Ван. Возможно, он совершает ошибку, возможно, он развратит собственную душу в попытке спасти чужую, но на этот риск он готов пойти. Остатки его души мало на что годились. В первый раз за долгие годы Оби-Ван чувствовал: он делает что-то стоящее, а не трусливо прячется на Татуине, присматривая за мальчиком, чьего отца он подвёл. Там от него, утратившего вкус к жизни, было так мало проку, каждый день одно и то же, в груди пусто и в жизни тоже, в то время как Вейдер бороздил галактику, разрушал судьбы и убивал невинных. Пока он скрывает от Анакина воспоминания о Лее и Люке, те в большей безопасности, когда его, джедая в розыске, нет рядом.

«Это просто предлог, — насмешливо прошептала Тёмная Сторона. — Ты на это пошёл, потому что всегда питал к нему особую слабость. Единственный, кого ты пытался — и не сумел — любить меньше, чем Орден. Даже на Мустафаре, когда он прыгнул, ты среагировал, как закалённый в боях солдат. Сознательно на такое ты не решился бы. Даже убить его не смог. Слабак. Самолюб. Тебе слишком много нужно. Слишком сильно нужен он».

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы и решил не обращать внимания на попрёки Тёмной Стороны. Ведь стоит ему принять сложное решение, так просто с выбранного пути его не собьёшь. 

Он исцелит Анакина. Доведёт дело до конца. Пусть в Силе им не сравниться, и Тёмная Сторона неохотно подчинялась его воле, имелось и преимущество: в так называемых джедайских фокусах он не знал себе равных. А ритуал и был фокусом, только очень сложным.

Так что Оби-Ван направил волю, направил Силу сквозь артефакт, приказал мидихлорианам подчиниться и вернуть Анакина в период расцвета сил.

«Верни его», — велел он.

Руны у Анакина на теле засияли, да так ярко, что почти ослепили.

«Верни, верни, ВЕРНИ».

Артефакт под рукой запульсировал и раскалился докрасна, излучая невероятную мощь. Оби-Ван крепко зажмурился от невыносимого света, Сила вокруг закрутилась воронкой и уплотнилась, пока не стало трудно дышать.

Вдруг Оби-Вана отшвырнуло мощным выбросом к стене, где он крепко приложился затылком.

Постанывая, он приоткрыл глаза, перед ним всё плыло. В ушах от удара ещё звенело, и он не сразу собрался с мыслями. Не сотрясение ли мозга?

Послышался слабый стон, и Оби-Ван замер.

Чувствуя, как заходится сердце, он сфокусировал взгляд на парне, который привставал с пола.

— Что за… — парень осмотрелся и направил взгляд на Оби-Вана. — Учитель? — озадаченно произнёс он, моргая голубыми глазами.

Оби-Ван разучился дышать.

И тем более говорить. А только жадно смотрел на знакомые, любимые черты, каштановые волосы с золотым отливом, красивые голубые глаза… и здоровое сильное тело.

Получилось.

Хоть и не верилось.

— Учитель? — Анакин сдвинул брови. — Где твоя борода? Почему ты так молодо выглядишь? — он осмотрел маленькую камеру, и нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Где это мы? Нас схватили? И с какого перепугу мы оба голые?

У Оби-Вана сбилось дыхание. Анакин ничего не помнил. Ну, разумеется. Хотя воспоминания о собственном ритуале оставались смутными, Вейдер сказал ему, что и он забыл всё случившееся с ним после двадцати. Пришлось использовать связь, чтобы отыскать и восстановить подавленные воспоминания.

Пришла пора оказать ответную услугу.

Или нет.

Чувствуя, как отчаянно бьётся сердце, Оби-Ван сел, не отрывая от Анакина глаз. 

Он же не помнит своё падение. 

Или Мустафар. 

— Ты меня пугаешь, — Анакин приблизился. — Что с тобой сделали? У тебя сотрясение? — нависая над Оби-Ваном, он показал ему два пальца. — Сколько видишь пальцев? 

Такой встревоженный. Такой заботливый. Такой… Анакин.

С губ сорвалось рыдание, полузадушенное и еле слышное.

— Учитель? — повторил Анакин, его беспокойство такое осязаемое.

Оби-Ван смотрел на него во все глаза. Сказать по правде, он боялся, что тот исчезнет, стоит только отвернуться.

Он протянул дрожащую руку и коснулся любимого лица.

— Анакин, — прошептал он, уже глубоко переживая утрату.

Ведь даже реши он не восстанавливать воспоминания, однажды они вернутся сами. Не говоря уж о том, что вряд ли получится вечно скрывать правду; рано или поздно она всплывёт, и последствия обмана ничего хорошего не принесут. Повторится история с Рако Хардином, только будет ещё хуже, поскольку Вейдер не столь великодушен, как Анакин. Хватит с него и одного секрета: дети.

К тому же, Оби-Ван чувствовал Тёмную Сторону по краям отражения Анакина в Силе; она никуда не делась, как и сам Вейдер тоже — не совсем.

Так что нет, обман исключён. Оставить себе этого Анакина — неиспорченного, доброго, верного — нет, исключёно. То будет лишь прекрасная ложь.

Смаргивая слёзы, Оби-Ван взял лицо Анакина в ладони.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал: я всегда тебя любил. Всегда.

У Анакина округлились глаза.

Оби-Ван хрипло продолжил:  
— Больше всего я жалею, что так и не признался, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Оби-Ван…

— Я сейчас кое-что сделаю, — прервал его тот. — Будет немного странно, наверное, но противиться не нужно. 

В глазах Анакина отчётливо читалось непонимание, но он кивнул. 

— Конечно, учитель, — ответил он просто, и в горле у Оби-Вана снова возник комок, сердце сжалось, а глаза защипало. 

Он потянулся сквозь узы и толкнулся, снова открыл приглушённую связь между ними и глубоко погрузился в сознание Анакина, пока не нашёл блок, переписанные воспоминания, глубоко запрятанные в душе. Он чувствовал за этой стеной воспоминания Вейдера. Тот и впрямь никуда не исчез. 

Оби-Ван собрался с духом и разрушил эту стену, позволил огням Мустафара гореть, задыхаясь от жара, гнева и скорби. 

Мало что в жизни далось настолько тяжело, как решение отпустить Анакина — снова.

Когда он снова встретился с более жёстким взглядом жёлтых глаз, то вместе с тяжкой утратой ощутил… облегчение, что больше не придётся смотреть бывшему падавану в глаза и притворяться, что всё хорошо.

С того мгновения, как он увидел тела в Храме, в жизни не осталось ничего хорошего.

— Я спрашивал себя, не обманешь ли ты меня, — произнёс Вейдер. — Не скроешь ли воспоминания. — Он улыбнулся, золотые глаза засверкали, отражение в Силе ревниво обернулось вокруг отражения Оби-Вана. — Но я знал, что ты на это не пойдёшь.

— Да? — Оби-Ван задрожал, когда ненормальная связь вернулась к жизни. — Значит, ты знал больше меня.

— Наивный мальчик, которым я был когда-то, не поймёт, каким человеком ты стал. Он не прожил то, что прожил ты. Только я понимаю.

Оби-Ван не нашёлся с ответом, и взгляд Анакина сместился на собственные руки и ноги. Какое-то время он смотрел на них весьма странным взглядом. А затем взял Оби-Вана за руку и погладил его пальцы своими, и непривычное наслаждение разлилось по связи. Анакин охнул. Судя по его лицу — и по охватившим его чувствам — он будто захмелел, словно они не просто касались руками, а делали нечто запредельно приятное. Не выпуская его руки, Анакин поднёс её к лицу, шее, груди, и зрачки у него расширились.

Оби-Ван вспыхнул. Он вдруг осознал, что они так и не оделись.

Он попытался отнять руку, но Анакин только крепче сжал свою, золотые глаза сузились, во взгляде уживались и отчаяние, и ненависть.  
— Коснись меня, — приказал он.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стоит отметить, что рейтинг фика сменился на NC-17, и в нём присутствуют сцены, которые не всем придутся по душе, хотя Оби-Вана ни к чему не принуждают.

— Коснись меня, — повторил Анакин снова. 

Оби-Ван сглотнул. Он чувствовал под ладонью бешеный, сбивчивый стук чужого сердца.

Покраснев, Оби-Ван выдернул руку и положил её на колени.  
— Было бы неправильно, — скованно ответил он, после чего поднялся и посмотрел на дверной замок. Кожа так и зудела под пристальным взглядом. Оби-Ван упорно его избегал. — Как отсюда выйти? 

Анакин поднялся — и тут же споткнулся.  
— Вот же ж!..

Оби-Ван удивлённо на него оглянулся, как вдруг понял, что Анакин, наверное, привык к конечностям подлиннее. Тот так озадаченно смотрел на собственные ноги… нельзя отрицать, у Оби-Вана сжалось сердце. Он снова отвёл взгляд в сторону, стараясь не обращать внимания и на то, как странно Анакин дышит: будто забывает, что должен.

Наконец тот приспособился к вновь обретённому телу и пришёл в движение. Но направился не к двери, нет. А к Оби-Вану.

— Будешь делать, что скажу, — рыкнул он, золотые глаза гневно сузились, когда он схватил Оби-Вана и дёрнул его на себя.

Они налетели друг на друга, и Оби-Ван охнул.  
— Ты что творишь? — сказал он, окинув Анакина самым невозмутимым взглядом из своего арсенала.

К несчастью, Анакин остался совершенно равнодушен: глаза его заволокла пелена, это странное, острое удовольствие расползалось по узам точно огонь по лесу. 

Оби-Ван пытался воспротивиться, дать себе возможность подумать — тщетно. Глаза у него закатились, когда две сильные руки крепко его стиснули с таким отчаянием, что оно и пугало, и приносило неизъяснимое блаженство. «Не могу без этого, не могу без тебя, так скучал… ты мой… всегда им был и будешь… МОЙ, МОЙ, МОЙ». Анакин поистине содрогался от наслаждения, он всё крепче стискивал Оби-Вана и отчаянно вжимался лицом ему в шею. «МОЙ, МОЙ, МОЙ».

Оби-Вана словно отдали на растерзание дикому зверю, который в любую секунду мог сорваться и поглотить его целиком. Сила вокруг них сходила с ума, такая же буйная и неистовая, как и Тёмное существо, что сжимало его в объятиях. 

Он не знал, что предпринять. Чувства раздирали его на части. Как ни странно, страхом он не терзался, хоть и не ощущал в Анакине и проблеска разумной мысли.

Он медленно поднял руки и погладил Анакина по спине, сначала неловко, потом увереннее, когда подключились старые, но не забытые инстинкты. Руки помнили, как утешить падавана и успокоить его. 

— Я с тобой, — шепнул Оби-Ван и вплёл пальцы Анакину в волосы, другой рукой поглаживая его по спине. — Я с тобой, сердце моё, — ласковое прозвище, с которым он не обращался к падавану вот уже десять лет, сорвалось с губ прежде, чем Оби-Ван сумел себя остановить.

Анакин задрожал, стиснул его ещё сильнее и вжался в шею губами с отчаянием бешеного зверя, который хочет слишком многого, но не может ничего предпринять из-за распалявших его чувств. 

Оби-Ван залился краской, когда к животу прижалась характерная выпуклость. В тот же миг Анакин куснул его в шею и прихватил кожу зубами.

И, само собой, тело откликнулось весьма предсказуемо, а от того, что они тёрлись друг о друга обнажёнными телами, лучше не становилось.

— Не надо, Анакин, — начал он, но голос его прозвучал неуверенно и неубедительно даже для собственных ушей. Он весь покраснел, сверхчувствительная кожа будто натянулась.

— А что так, учитель? — едко переспросил Анакин. — Можно подумать, это в первый раз. Хотя, может, и в первый, если вспомнить, как ты делал вид, что ничего не было.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, его окатила новая волна обжигающего стыда.  
— Потому что мы оступились. Нам и тогда было нельзя, а уж теперь и подавно.

— Лицемеришь, Оби-Ван, — сказал Анакин и приласкал рукой его изнывающую плоть, зажатую между ними.

Оби-Ван проглотил стон, колени у него подогнулись, а вся кровь в теле словно устремилась к пульсирующему члену.

— Всегда лицемерил, — шепнули в ухо, прикусили чувствительную мочку и оттянули её вниз. — Меня всегда поражало, как тебе удавалось изображать образцового джедая, когда за спиной у ненаглядного Совета ты криффил бывшего падавана. — Он как-то резко хмыкнул, всё ещё лениво поглаживая член Оби-Вана. — Помнишь Рилинское сражение? Ты ответил на голозвонок от Йоды и отчитался перед ним, как послушный джедай, будто из тебя тогда вовсе не вытекала моя сперма.

— Кто бы говорил, — постарался Оби-Ван сказать своим самым ровным голосом и вряд ли в этом преуспел. — Сам-то, как выяснилось, криффил бывшего учителя за спиной у жены, — к стыду его, горечь в голосе скрыть не удалось. И никакая это не ревность или похожее мелкое чувство. Ни ревновать, ни чувствовать себя преданным повода нет: он давно подозревал, что бывший падаван завёл с сенатором Амидалой лёгкую интрижку — задолго до… них. Оби-Вана больше задело то, что Анакин не доверял ему настолько, чтобы рассказать о своей женитьбе — и что тот, вдобавок ко всему, изменял жене — и заставлял Оби-Вана невольно содействовать супружеской измене.

Хотя, если сравнивать с тем, что случилось потом, новость о женитьбе Анакина не оставила в душе глубокого следа. Мир Оби-Вана рухнул задолго до этого: когда он увидел запись того, как Анакин преклонил колени перед Сидиусом и назвал его учителем. Эта сцена вызвала тошноту и обиду куда более сильную.

Строго говоря, его с Анакином связывала только дружба; Оби-Ван знал это с самого начала и получил очередное подтверждение, когда выяснил, что у Анакина есть жена.

Неистовый, разжигаемый адреналином секс в пылу сражения, когда с обоих струились пот и кровь, значил очень мало. Просто способ для братьев по оружию убедиться в том, что они прожили ещё один день, ничего больше.

Они даже никогда об этом не говорили. Просто время от времени поддавались искушению, вот и всё. Порой Анакин даже не смотрел на него после, прямо-таки источая стыд и вину, и теперь-то Оби-Ван понимал, отчего. Теперь их предосудительная связь заслуживала ещё большего порицания.

Уже и не вспомнить, когда всё началось, когда их платонические отношения вышли за пределы дружбы.

Забылось название битвы и куда подевалась Асока.

Помнилось лишь, как он повернул голову и встретился с тяжёлым взглядом. Как расстояние между ними сократилось, и они наконец поцеловались, отчаянно и жадно. Как они тёрлись друг о друга, быстро и жёстко, как рука Анакина охватила распалённые члены и рывками их поглаживала, пока оба не излились.

После они не знали, куда девать глаза. Вскоре разразился новый кризис, который требовал внимания, новый бой, который требовал победы, и Оби-Ван заключил, что больше они эту ошибку не совершат.

Он заблуждался.

Несколько сражений спустя, Оби-Ван очутился на спине под тяжёлым телом бывшего падавана, чей член растягивал тело так, что не должен был приносить удовольствие. И всё же приносил. Пришлось закусить ладонь, чтобы заглушить стоны — сослуживцы ведь находились совсем рядом, по другую сторону палатки — пока Анакин двигался в нём мощными, жадными толчками, а от обоюдного желания кружилась голова.

Потом Оби-Ван пытался сказать себе, что такого больше не повторится, но несколько недель спустя он вновь оказался под Анакином, который так его заездил, что на разговоры и даже на мысли сил не осталось. И всё повторилось, ещё и ещё раз. Повторялось так часто, что уже и подготовка почти не требовалась, настолько он привык к члену Анакина внутри.

Иногда они менялись: временами Анакин крепко обхватывал Оби-Вана ногами и исступлённо на нём двигался; лицо его искажало блаженство, что сродни муке, и он кончал на члене Оби-Вана, крепко зажмурив глаза.

Но такие ночи выпадали лишь изредка; Анакину нравилось доминировать, а Оби-Ван выяснил, что ему больше по душе, когда берут верх над ним самим. Во-первых, так он меньше чувствовал вину и стыд. В конце концов, Анакин когда-то ходил у него в падаванах. Оби-Ван его воспитал. В принимающей роли он меньше казался самому себе мерзким растлителем.

А во-вторых, ему просто больше нравилось, когда проникали в него. Когда Анакин лежал на нём и толкался внутрь, когда трахал его с безжалостным остервенением. Оби-Ван по натуре предпочитал отдавать; и когда он отдался бывшему ученику, то счёл это естественным развитием их отношений, каким бы безнравственным оно ни было.

Анакин фыркнул, чем выдернул Оби-Вана из воспоминаний.  
— К тому, чем мы занимались, Падме не имела никакого отношения, — сказал он, расцвечивая шею Оби-Вана засосами и наглаживая его член. 

— Разумеется, — отпарировал Оби-Ван не без сарказма. — Чего только не скажешь, чтобы успокоить совесть. 

Анакин оскалился и запечатал ему рот поцелуем.

Сказать бы, что Оби-Вану не понравилось, но вышло бы чистой воды лукавство. Сказать бы, что он терпеливо сносил поцелуй, но он поцеловал в ответ, и стыд охватил его от собственных ненасытных стонов, что становились всё громче, пока Анакин терзал его губы и наполнял разум шальными мыслями. 

«Она беззаветно меня любила; ты же не признавал никаких чувств. Ты отдался мне телом, но никогда мне не принадлежал. Я тебя ненавидел: ты заставлял меня изменять жене и вместе с тем не давал мне то, в чём я так нуждался. Делал вид, будто ничего не было, словно я ничего для тебя не значил, и я ненавидел тебя — и себя заодно — за то, что хотел большего. Дурак. Не понимал, что ты уже мой: телом, разумом и душой».

Мысли Анакина окрашивало такое безумное желание обладать, что Оби-Ван в тревоге содрогнулся. Но, как ни стыдно это признавать, тело его возликовало: член у Анакина в руке напрягся до предела, Оби-Ван подался бёдрами навстречу поглаживаниям, а губы его принялись посасывать Анакину язык с таким нетерпением, что стыд вышел за рамки разумного.

Он так долго жил один. Возможно, он не столь сильно изголодался по ласке, как Анакин, но за последние четыре года прикосновений он не знал. И уступал Анакину даже с телом зрелого человека, что уж говорить о враз помолодевшем и более чувствительном. 

«Моя жизнь принадлежит джедаям, не тебе», — всё же произнёс он мысленно, почти теряя рассудок от наслаждения и желания.

Анакин охватил рукой их обоих, прижал один налитой член к другому, и ласкал их всё быстрее, то впиваясь Оби-Вану в губы, то оставляя на шее безобразные засосы.

— Врёшь, — сказал он и вобрал в рот жилку с бьющимся пульсом. Они сталкивались бёдрами и лихорадочно тёрлись друг о друга — беспорядочно, грязно и в высшей степени недостойно — чуть ли не один в один самый первый раз во времена Войн Клонов, только теперь всё стало во сто крат неправильнее. Надо бы прекратить, Анакин ситх теперь, враг ему… ах… 

Оби-Ван с криком кончил и увлёк за собой Анакина, и двойное удовольствие взрывной волной окатило обоих. Ослабевшие и оглушённые, они цеплялись друг за друга, будто сама жизнь от того зависела.

Они осели на пол, всё ещё содрогаясь от пережитого наслаждения — неправильного, запретного блаженства, которое ни один джедай не должен делить с ситхом. 

Оби-Ван ошалело таращился в потолок, чувствуя на себе привычную тяжесть родного тела.

«А теперь что?»

Когда он решился на этот шаг — попытаться вразумить Вейдера и восстановить его тело, если он и вправду всё ещё Анакин — Оби-Вану и в голову не пришло, что всё закончится вот так. В самом лучшем случае, как он надеялся, Анакин просто отпустит его, когда получит всё, что нужно. И мысли не возникло, что они снова… Оби-Ван не знал даже, как назвать то, чем они порой занимались во времена Войн Клонов.

Любовниками они не были. Честно говоря, Оби-Ван не называл так Анакина даже в мыслях. Падаваном, товарищем, братом, всем миром — да, только не любовником, и неважно, как часто Анакин вводил в него член. Оби-Ван просто-напросто запрещал себе воспринимать бывшего падавана, как любовника. То, чем они занимались… всего лишь грязный маленький секрет, который и вслух-то не выскажешь, даже наедине — даже в процессе.

Губы скривила безрадостная улыбка.

Даже как-то забавно: Анакин стал ситхом, вырезал Орден Джедаев и убил жену, и только теперь они наконец заговорили об этом.

— Хватит думать так громко, — произнёс Анакин ему в грудь. — Всё удовольствие портишь.

— Мои извинения, Лорд Вейдер, — съязвил Оби-Ван.

— Не зови меня так.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на лежащую на груди макушку и поднял брови.  
— Ты же вроде хотел, чтобы я звал тебя Вейдером.

Анакин поднял голову, посмотрел золотыми глазами. Ну, вылитый сытый, опасный кот.  
— Я передумал. Нравится, как звучит прежнее имя, когда ты его выкрикиваешь.

Оби-Ван залился краской. Как бы часто они не поддавались зову плоти в прошлом, обсуждать это он не привык.  
— Эту ошибку мы больше не повторим. 

Анакин засмеялся — всем телом, будто ничего смешнее отродясь не слышал. 

Оби-Ван смотрел на него во все глаза, и грудь болезненно сдавило: он же долгие годы — возможно, с начала Войн — не видел, чтобы Анакин так смеялся.

— Да ладно тебе, — сказал тот наконец, по-прежнему улыбаясь настораживающе прекрасной улыбкой. — Мы же оба знаем, что это неправда. — Улыбка поблекла. Он вдруг наклонился вперёд, нависая, в золотистых глазах засверкала мрачная решимость. 

Оби-Ван сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд.

Анакин обнял его лицо ладонью в прикосновении столь нежном, что оно показалось насмешкой.  
— Мы же оба знаем, что не смогли прекратить, даже когда ты состоял в своём ненаглядном Совете, а я в браке с любимой женщиной. Теперь у нас ни того, ни другого. — Он наклонился ещё ближе и выдохнул Оби-Вану в губы. — Больше тебе не спрятаться за своим драгоценным Кодексом. Ты. Принадлежишь. Мне.


	6. Chapter 6

Оби-Ван медитировал, когда почувствовал приближение Анакина к их общим покоям.

Общие покои. Абсурд, который не укладывался в голове — и тем не менее такова новая реальность. С самого ритуала Анакин запретил покидать свои покои. Оставалось только гадать, как он объяснил это подчинённым. Но потом, Дарт Вейдер — кем Анакин, невзирая на лицо, всё ещё оставался — ни перед кем не должен отчитываться.

Не то чтобы имперские офицеры подозревали, что человек, скрытый устрашающими чёрными доспехами, как-то изменился. Оби-Ван сомневался, что удастся всех одурачить — в конце концов, броню делали на человека гораздо выше ростом и главным образом для того, чтобы поддерживать в нём жизнь — но Анакин внёс необходимые изменения всего за день. Разницу в росте устранили сапоги, которые прибавили немало сантиметров. На взгляд Оби-Вана, ходил Анакин теперь довольно скованно, но вряд ли кто-то ещё заметил разницу — слуги Империи, казалось, предпочитали вообще не смотреть на Вейдера. И, как мог подтвердить и сам Оби-Ван, видят обычно только то, что хотят видеть.

Наконец дверь отворилась, и внутрь вошла облачённая в чёрную броню фигура. Дверь с шипением закрылась.

Чувствовалось, что Анакин злится, тёмные переживания кружились вокруг него и через связь просачивались в Оби-Вана.

— Идиоты, все до единого, — сказал Анакин, и Оби-Ван содрогнулся от механического голоса Вейдера. Вид его в этих доспехах по-прежнему здорово выбивал из колеи — они напоминали о той пропасти, что всё ещё разделяла их, и неважно, как сильно теперь Вейдер походил на Анакина.

И нельзя отрицать: облачаясь в броню, Анакин обычно приходил в дурное расположение духа, когда вспоминал о годах, проведённых в ней узником.

— Твои приспешники не столь раболепны, как ты ожидал? — сухо ответил Оби-Ван, будто его не била лёгкая дрожь от желания оказаться к Анакину поближе, а их ненормальная связь не натянулась, жадно пульсируя. Как же невмоготу. 

— Не нарывайся, — предупредил его Анакин голосом Вейдера и подошёл к нему в полном облачении. 

Странно. Обычно Анакин в два счёта скидывал ненавистный костюм. Но на этот раз он что-то не торопился. 

Обтянутая чёрной перчаткой рука схватила Оби-Вана за горло и поставила на колени. 

Оби-Ван посмотрел на чёрную маску.  
— В чём дело? — спросил он как можно спокойнее, когда Анакин наконец проник в его разум, и связь разнесла волны странного, почти нестерпимого удовольствия по всему телу.

— Я только что провёл очень важную встречу с адмиралом своего флота, — голосом Вейдера ответил Анакин. — Вот только ни хрена не мог сосредоточиться. Только о тебе и думал. Опять ты, как всегда, всё испортил. — Он подтащил Оби-Вана ближе и ткнул его лицом себе в пах. — Ты хоть представляешь, как неудобно в этих доспехах с ноющим членом? 

Оби-Ван не удержался от улыбки.  
— Какой ужас, прямо сердце кровью обливается, — с иронией отозвался он.

Анакин раздражённо хмыкнул и снял ту деталь костюма, что прикрывала бёдра. Красный, каменно твёрдый ствол вырвался наружу. Сильнее стиснув Оби-Вана за горло, Анакин прижал его лицо к члену, который уже истекал влагой.  
— Соси, учитель.

Оби-Ван задрожал. Нельзя отрицать, что обращение «учитель», пока он стоит на коленях, возбуждало гораздо больше, чем следовало допустить.

Он ощутил через связь, как его возбуждение мрачно позабавило Анакина.  
— Тебе нравится, — сказал тот, медленно проникая в него членом. — Как долго ты этого хотел? Когда я был твоим падаваном? Скольким ты отсосал, представляя на их месте меня?

Говорить из-за толстого члена во рту Оби-Ван не мог, но, к его стыду, слова недалеко ушли от истины. Взгляд его начал оценивающе задерживаться на мышцах Анакина, ещё когда тот ходил у него в учениках — постыдное влечение, от которого Оби-Ван постарался избавиться с помощью медитаций — а когда не вышло, то с помощью других мужчин, похожих на падавана. И у него вроде как получалось до этой их… связи во времена Войн Клонов.

— Жаль, что я не знал, — продолжил Анакин голосом Вейдера и принялся откровенно трахать Оби-Вана в рот. — Ты давно уже мог принадлежать мне. Только мне. Если б я знал, что привлечь твоё внимание можно, засунув в тебя член, так бы и сделал ещё подростком. Желания-то было хоть отбавляй. Первое возбуждение, первый мокрый сон — всё из-за тебя. Как же ты меня бесил — невероятно — и с той же силой привлекал. Каждый раз, когда ты читал мне лекцию, хотелось заткнуть тебе рот членом. 

«Помолчи», — попросил Оби-Ван через связь — рот-то занят. Лицо горело от стыда и смущения, но он так возбудился, что ноющий член прямо истекал влагой.

— Приласкай себя, — приказал Вейдер, и в то же время Анакин промурлыкал в его сознании: «Хочешь же, я знаю. Ну же, учитель. Никто не увидит, как низко ты пал. Только я. Ради меня — приласкай свой член, Оби-Ван».

Тот послушался, и лицо его пылало, когда он вытащил изнывающий член и принялся его поглаживать в такт толчкам. Он и правда низко пал. Ниже некуда. На коленях перед Лордом Ситхов, отчаянно наглаживает себе член, пока Вейдер трахает его в рот.

И всё же желание пересиливало стыд. От двойного удовольствия думать о чём-то кроме охватившей их жажды становилось всё труднее, и вскоре Анакин кончил ему в рот, оросив его тёплым солёным семенем.

— Глотай, — приказал Вейдер, не давая отстраниться.

Оби-Ван жадно всё проглотил, и ладонь его ещё судорожно двигалась на собственном члене. Вейдер снял перчатки, и руки Анакина принялись ласкать его волосы, чувствительные уши, шею. «Вот так, — выдохнул Анакин у него в голове. — Какой же ты… Кончи для меня, учитель».

Оби-Ван так и сделал, постанывая ему в бедро, и наслаждение оказалось столь острым, что отозвалось и в Анакине тоже.

— Крифф, я и забыл, как хорошо может быть, — проговорил тот и снял шлем. — Такого удовольствия что-то не припомню.

Словно во сне, Оби-Ван поднял на него взгляд, всё ещё затуманенный опьяняющим блаженством. Его отголосок он нашёл и в золотых глазах напротив.

Он почувствовал, как Анакин снова возбуждается.

Оби-Ван изумлённо глянул на него.

Анакин резко хохотнул и снял броню.  
— У меня четыре года не работал член, — сказал он, но из голоса пропало его привычное раздражение. — Уж извини, если я ещё навёрстываю упущенное. И кто бы говорил, — он указал взглядом на член Оби-Вана, который тоже наливался возбуждением.

— Я тут ни при чём, — откликнулся Оби-Ван и плавно поднялся. Стоило признать: по стареющему телу он уж точно не скучал. Какая прекрасная всё же штука — неутомимость молодости. — Это всё связь, — сказал он, хоть и сомневался, что одни лишь узы вызвали ненасытный голод, что терзал его молодое тело.

Анакин схватил его за руку и потянул к надувному матрасу в углу.

Заказать в покои настоящую кровать без риска раскрыть секрет Вейдера — задача трудновыполнимая, а жаль. Хотя и надувной матрас, который удалось раздобыть, оказался достаточно удобным — и мягким, в чём Оби-Ван ещё раз убедился, когда Анакин толкнул его вниз и растянулся сверху словно большой опасный кот. 

— Обними меня, — приказал он.

Спустя столько недель Оби-Ван уже даже не удивился. Он послушно охватил руками широкую спину и крепко прижал Анакина к себе, а тот прильнул к его груди и принялся лениво посасывать соски. Оби-Ван по опыту знал, что нужно запастись терпением. Это действие оказывало на Анакина странно успокаивающий эффект, как на младенца, что ищет утешения в груди матери. Так себе аналогия, конечно, потому что после Анакин обычно загонял в него член и трахал, пока даже имя своё не вылетало из головы.

— Сидиус вызывает меня к себе, — поделился вдруг Анакин и перешёл к другому соску.

Оби-Ван крепко закусил губу в попытке сдержать стон, когда чувствительный бутон подразнили языком.  
— Да? — еле выговорил он.

Анакин утвердительно мурлыкнул. «Да. И я его убью», — сказал он Оби-Вану через связь, поскольку в тот миг как раз вбирал его сосок в рот. 

— Это… хорошо, — отозвался Оби-Ван и ахнул, когда по соску чувствительно прошлись зубами.

«Стану императором, — продолжил Анакин, выцеловывая и покусывая ему грудь. — И принесу мир и процветание своей Империи».

Какая-то мысль на границе возбуждённого сознания не давала покоя, но как тут сосредоточиться, когда Анакин посасывает сосок и поглаживает ему член.

— В тебе ещё влажно после сегодняшнего? — поинтересовался Анакин и прижался пальцем к его входу. Он протолкнул палец внутрь. — Ты уже так растянут, учитель. 

Покраснев, Оби-Ван не удержался от еле слышного стона, когда Анакин добавил ещё один палец.  
— А всё ты виноват, — ответил он. Они так часто этим занимались, что теперь он всегда был растянут и смазан, всегда готов принять член Анакина. С чувствительностью проблем не возникало — вместо смазки они использовали бакту — так что ничто не мешало им потакать своим желаниям по четыре-пять раз на дню. Ещё ни разу в жизни Оби-Ван не чувствовал себя таким испорченным, таким ненасытным. Жажда эта вызывала в нём глубокий стыд, но поделать с ней он ничего не мог. Тело его томилось по Анакину. Но — что куда серьёзнее — глупое сердце томилось тоже, и неважно, что говорил разум. В сравнении с тоской бестолкового сердца жажда тела тревожила гораздо меньше. 

Когда Анакин толкнулся в него толстым членом — привычно и в высшей степени идеально — Оби-Ван застонал, и глаза у него закатились от наслаждения.  
— Анакин, — шепнул он и вцепился пальцами в твёрдые ягодицы, побуждая войти в себя ещё глубже. — Мой Анакин.

— Учитель, — прошептал тот, вышел из него и снова засадил.

Оби-Ван застонал и охватил Анакина ногами за пояс. До чего же приятно, когда внутри его член, когда тяжёлое сильное тело овладевает им, ставит на нём клеймо.

Оби-Ван потерялся в ощущениях, и некоторое время тишину нарушали лишь непристойные шлепки плоти о плоть да постанывания.

Вскоре стоны стали громче, а толчки — резче, быстрее; снова и снова член проезжался по простате. «Анакин, Анакин, Анакин».

Оби-Ван вновь сорвался в оргазм и, сжавшись вокруг члена Анакина, выкрикнул его имя.

Тот застонал и излился в самое нутро, не переставая толкаться в него ещё несколько мгновений, пока наконец не остановился и не обмяк — тяжёлый, вспотевший, само совершенство.

Анакин нашёл его губы своими, и какое-то время, отчаянно нуждаясь друг в друге, они просто целовались — занятие такое нестерпимо проникновенное, что выворачивало душу наизнанку даже больше, чем секс.  
Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Оби-Ван не сразу сосредоточился на чём-то помимо «Анакин, мой Анакин». 

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на ситха, с которым делил подушку. Их лица лежали так близко, что Оби-Ван различал все ресницы, обрамляющие золотые глаза. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что убить Сидиуса будет так легко? — спросил он. — Мне кажется, ты его недооцениваешь.

Анакин сдвинул брови, крепче стиснул зубы. Но не огрызнулся и не обиделся, что Оби-Ван «недооценил» его самого. После секса Анакин явно становился куда сговорчивее.

— Ничего другого не остаётся, — ответил тот. — Чем дольше я жду, чем выше риск, что он узнает про тебя и начнёт меня подозревать, так что врасплох его уже не застанешь.

Оби-Ван пожевал губу, помедлил.  
— Если дашь мне меч, я тебе помогу.

Анакин уставился на него.  
— Ты хочешь помочь? — спросил он странным тоном. Золотые глаза подозрительно прищурились, но Оби-Ван чувствовал в нём страстное желание. Что бы он там ни говорил, Анакин отчаянно хотел, чтобы они снова стали командой.

У Оби-Вана заныло сердце, стоило вспомнить их союз. 

Он кивнул, глядя Анакину прямо в глаза.  
— Я помогу тебе убить Сидиуса. Эту цель я поддерживаю полностью.

На лице у Анакина медленно проступила улыбка. Миг — и она озарила лицо так, что сердце Оби-Вана пропустило удар. 

Он отвернулся, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ.

«Это ситх», — напомнил он себе. Анакин ситх. Убийца невинных.

Одно только то, что об этом пришлось напоминать, немало его обеспокоило.

Сила, что же он творит?


	7. Chapter 7

От самого себя Оби-Ван не скрывал: за последние четыре года он представлял, как убивает Сидиуса бесчисленное множество раз. Джедаю не к лицу рисовать в воображении, как убиваешь живое существо и к тому же из мести, но мысли об этом неуклонно возвращались, как ни старался он их отогнать. Сидиус отнял у него всё: дом, семью, друзей — и ученика. Если Оби-Ван кого и ненавидел, так это Сидиуса.

И всё же, когда они с Анакином вошли в тронный зал в Имперском Дворце, хотелось лишь как можно быстрее покончить с этим, убрать Сидиуса из Храма Джедаев. И пусть Имперский Дворец украсили так, что от Храма в нём мало что осталось. Эти стены Оби-Ван называл домом всю свою жизнь, и то, что Сидиус жил здесь, отравляя всё вокруг, казалось немыслимым. До тошноты.

Подготовились они как следует: Анакин облачился в броню, и поведение его теперь отличалось от того, как вёл себя Вейдер, ничтожно мало. Оби-Ван надел доспехи штурмовика и браслет, блокирующий Силу, чтобы скрыть себя от Сидиуса. Световой меч он спрятал в броне, но легко мог до него дотянуться, если понадобится.

Если подумать, задача предстояла простая. По плану Анакин наносил Сидиусу удар исподтишка, заставал его врасплох безо всякого героизма: чистое, эффективное поражение цели. Оби-Ван же по плану его просто подстраховывал на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Само собой, так и случилось.

В конце концов, когда это Анакин хоть раз придерживался плана? И джедаем не удавалось, а уж ситхом и подавно.

— Наконец-то, Лорд Вейдер, — произнёс Сидиус и оскалился, глядя на заключённую в доспехи фигуру. — Я уж заждался…

Если что и вышло по плану, так это скорость нападения: Анакин зажёг световой меч и поразил им Сидиуса — отрубил сперва одну руку, а затем другую.

Потрясённый возглас, что слетел с губ ужаснувшегося Оби-Вана, полностью поглотили душераздирающие вопли Сидиуса.

— Убейте его! — рявкнул тот страже, пытаясь подняться.

Стражники зажгли световые мечи, но Оби-Ван и без Силы чувствовал охватившее их сомнение.

— Я ваш новый император, — сказал им Анакин резким голосом Вейдера. — Пойдёте против меня и все умрёте. Присягнёте мне и сохраните свои места.

— Убейте его! — рычал Сидиус с пола. — Он преда… — слова оборвал ещё один вопль, когда Анакин отрубил ему ногу, а потом и другую. Изувеченный Сидиус с хрипами упал на пол, и глаза его остекленели от нестерпимой боли.

— Оставьте нас, — приказал Анакин страже.

Миг — и они, переглянувшись, вышли один за другим.

Вейдер наступил тяжёлым сапогом Сидиусу на грудь и тем оборвал его хрипы.  
— Каково это — быть таким беспомощным, а, учитель? — поинтересовался он издевательски почтительным тоном. — Тебе нравилось видеть меня низведённым до такого состояния, правда ведь? Искалеченного легче контролировать. Ты знал о способе вернуть мне здоровое тело, но предпочёл утаить его, оставить меня в этом жалком состоянии, в вечной муке. Каково же это, а? Когда ты слаб и полностью зависим?

Сидиус испепелял его взглядом, полным ненависти.  
— Всё ясно: предал раз, предашь и второй. Можешь убить меня, Лорд Вейдер, здорового тела ты не вернёшь, как и жену или Кеноби. — Он улыбнулся уродливой, злорадной улыбкой. — Ты потерял всё…

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься, — прорычал Анакин и снова поставил ногу Сидиусу на грудь, и тот взвыл, когда тело его стиснули. Анакин снял шлем и улыбнулся, и в глазах его сверкали ненависть и триумф. — Я бы давно от тебя избавился, да реакция стала не та, а тело не выстояло бы под Силовыми молниями. Но теперь я сильнее, чем прежде, а ты ничтожество. Немощный старик, только и всего.

Сидиус смотрел на него, не мигая, широко раскрытыми глазами. То ли от потрясения, то ли от болевого шока — кто знает.

— Нет, так легко ты не умрёшь, — сказал Анакин, и слабая улыбка скривила его губы. — Быстрая смерть, бывший учитель, стала бы для тебя слишком милосердной. Буду поддерживать в тебе жизнь, годами отрезая от тебя по кусочку.

У Оби-Вана мороз пробежал по коже.

Он наконец вышел из оцепенения, снял шлем и достал световой меч. Тот скользнул в руку несколько непривычной, но успокаивающей тяжестью.

Он подошёл к двум ситхам, зажёг меч и проткнул Сидиусу сердце.

Нельзя отрицать, смерть эта принесла ему неописуемое удовлетворение — как и знание, что последним в своей жизни Сидиус увидел его лицо.

«Это за моих братьев и сестёр. За тысячи жизней, что ты развратил и погубил. За то, что украл мальчика, которого я воспитал и любил больше всего на свете».

Как он и думал, Анакин тут же обрушил на него ярость.  
— Я с ним не закончил!

Оби-Ван выключил меч и спокойно снял блокатор. И вздохнул, когда Сила прилила к нему обратно. Показалось, или в ней и впрямь стало меньше тьмы?

— Ты не имел права! Я с ним ещё не закончил.

Он повернулся к Анакину, приблизился на шаг. Взял его лицо в ладони и заглянул в полыхавшие гневом золотые глаза.  
— Месть местью, но это уже излишняя жестокость. Ты выше неё.

Анакин сверлил его взглядом, на лице у него ходили желваки, а злость сгущала воздух вокруг.  
— Да как ты смеешь…

Оби-Ван поцеловал его в губы, очень нежно.

Анакин замер, мышцы его ещё сковывал гнев.  
— Так себе отвлекающий манёвр.

Оби-Ван нежно поцеловал его ещё раз и ещё — короткими ласковыми поцелуями.

— Оби-Ван, — ещё горячился Анакин, но больше для вида, он явно уже успокаивался, негодование сменялось досадой. Он начал отвечать на поцелуй, зарылся рукой Оби-Вану в волосы и крепко их сжал, проник языком в рот, жадно целуя. «Он ошибся, ты всё ещё мой, тебя я не потерял». Он осыпал лицо и шею Оби-Вана жаркими ненасытными поцелуями. «Ты мой, он ошибся, ты всё ещё мой и никогда меня не оставишь».

Оби-Ван согласно промычал в ответ, обнял отражение Анакина в Силе своим и полностью открыл перед ним разум. И тотчас ощутил его жадные бесстыдные мысли.

«Как же хочется разложить Оби-Вана на полу рядом с остывающим трупом Сидиуса и взять его прямо тут, загнать в него член, доказать, кому он по-прежнему принадлежит — и будет принадлежать всегда».

— Как-то уж совсем нездорово, Анакин, — сказал ему Оби-Ван с усмешкой, к которой, к стыду его, примешалась немалая толика возбуждения.

Сказать по правде, он уже попривык к неизменному возбуждению, что преследовало их с ритуала. Наверное, стоило бить тревогу: нельзя же так часто предаваться необузданной, ненасытной страсти, но тревожиться отчего-то не получалось. Эта потребность слиться друг с другом уже будто стала нормой. К примеру, ему и в голову не пришло возразить, когда Анакин захотел его трахнуть в шаттле на полпути сюда. 

Он отчётливо помнил, как объезжал Анакина, а тот стискивал ему бёдра и нашёптывал в ухо непристойности («Как же в тебе хорошо, учитель; трахаешься, точно шутта, а такой тугой, как же так, учитель?»), и от каждого «учитель» Оби-Ван возбуждался ещё больше, а тяжесть в груди давила всё меньше.

Оби-Ван вынырнул из раздумий и подавил неуместное возбуждение.  
— Рядом с трупом Сидиуса мы этим заниматься не будем, и точка, — сухо сказал он.

Анакин засмеялся, остатки гнева ушли с лица. Он поцеловал Оби-Вана в губы, на удивление нежно, и прошептал:  
— Потом.

Оби-Ван задрожал, в животе потеплело.

Анакин отстранился и посмотрел на Сидиуса со странным выражением.

В руке у него возник шар Силовой молнии. 

Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
— Ты что? Он же мёртв. 

— Надо уничтожить тело, чтобы нельзя было клонировать, — отозвался Анакин и направил молнию в труп. — Сидиус явно всё продумал. Придётся разобраться.

Комнату наполнила вонь палёной плоти, и Оби-Ван сморщил нос. 

Когда от тела осталась лишь кучка пепла, Анакин положил ладонь ему на пояс и сказал:  
— Идём.

Оби-Ван поднял бровь.  
— Куда? — Кто знает, каков теперь план после смерти Сидиуса.

Губы Анакина растянулись в широкой улыбке.  
— Заявить о правах на Империю.

***

Год спустя

Оби-Ван смотрел на спящего Анакина. Смотрел, как поднимается и опускается широкая грудь, слегка хмурятся во сне брови, обрамляют лицо тёмно-золотые пряди, от которых он кажется мягче. Моложе. Невиннее и уязвимее. 

Внешность так обманчива. В галактике не найдётся человека могущественнее.

Луны Корусанта ярко светили в ту ночь, заглядывая в хозяйскую спальню в Имперском Дворце — не ту, что занимал Сидиус, другую. Эти покои они делили ещё парой падаван-учитель. На ней настоял Оби-Ван, когда Анакин наотрез отказался жить где-либо ещё, кроме Имперского Дворца. Оби-Вана тогда назвали сентиментальным дураком, но в конце концов уступили.

Хоть убранство покоев и стало роскошнее, сомневаться не приходилось: именно в них они годами жили бок о бок, вот только кровать теперь стояла побольше. Невольно призадумаешься, а не двое ли их тут сентиментальных дураков. 

Жизнь в Храме Джедаев и радовала, и причиняла боль. Скорбь, конечно, никуда не делась, но Оби-Ван вздохнул с облегчением, когда понял, что раскиданные всюду трупы не станут его последним воспоминанием о Храме. На удивление, жизнь здесь протекала безмятежно, почти так же, как раньше. Умиротворяющего гула сотен других отражений в Силе, разумеется, недоставало, но казалось, что древнее здание источало Силу само по себе. Это успокаивало.

Оби-Ван боялся, что устранение джедаев навсегда осквернит Храм, но ничего подобного не произошло. Стены больше не излучали смерть и страдание; призраков будто бы тоже не водилось. Это и радовало и вместе с тем беспокоило. Он-то думал, случившееся навсегда запятнает Храм.

Когда он поделился этой мыслью с Анакином, тот фыркнул.  
— Ты сам мне сказал, насколько здание древнее. Видело множество войн и бедствий. Смерть сотен людей вряд ли оставила такой уж большой след.

Пожалуй, так оно и было, но Оби-Вана разозлило напускное легкомыслие Анакина.

— Тебе совсем всё равно? — спросил он тогда, скрестив руки на груди. — Что ты живёшь там, где погубил столько невинных?

Анакин отвёл на мгновение взгляд, а потом неожиданно серьёзно посмотрел Оби-Вану прямо в глаза.  
— Даже если не всё равно — не говорю, что так и есть — это моё бремя, Оби-Ван, не твоё. 

Оби-Ван задумчиво посмотрел на него. Он давно подозревал, что они жили в Храме, потому что Анакин так извращённо наказывал самого себя, но на эту тему, как и на некоторые другие, тот говорить отказывался. 

Оби-Ван сглотнул.  
— Как твой учитель, я… 

— Не несёшь ответственность за мои действия, — отрезал Анакин и смерил его сердитым взглядом. — Не пойми меня неправильно, учитель: за какие-то поступки ты точно в ответе, только не за то, что я убил юнлингов, которых и так бы прирезали клоны. В утешение скажу, что даровал им быструю, безболезненную смерть, а ведь могло быть и совсем по-другому. 

Больше они это не обсуждали. 

Оби-Ван научился отпускать то, что не в его власти. От прежнего джедая в нём мало что осталось. Он отлично сознавал, с кем делит постель. И, хоть и звал его Анакином, не обманывался: Вейдер тоже никуда не делся. Просто потому, что с Оби-Ваном он был… мягче, уступчивость эта не возвращала его на Светлую Сторону и не искупала все преступления. Он оставался Лордом Ситхов. 

Оби-Ван всё равно его любил. 

Он пытался выжечь эту любовь из души, пытался убедить себя, что спит с врагом, потому что вознамерился предать его, но в глубине души Оби-Ван знал правду: он всегда любил Анакина Скайуокера и всегда будет его любить — ситхом ли, джедаем — неважно. Ни убить, ни предать его он не способен.

Что можно сделать, так это сгладить острые углы его натуры. Даже ситхом Анакин откликался на нежность и тепло и, казалось, жаждал их получить именно от Оби-Вана. Тот успокаивал Анакина и заставлял его передумать даже в самых безнадёжных случаях. 

Поначалу это сбивало Оби-Вана с толку, но со временем он привык.

В конце концов, не он один заметил своё влияние на Анакина: об этом постоянно говорили по Голонету.

Сказать по правде, Анакин обрёл популярность в качестве императора в основном потому, что на каждом общественном мероприятии Оби-Ван всегда держался по правую руку от него. Подобная близость знаменитого Переговорщика и образцового джедая к новому императору, казалось, здорово смущала те антиимперские движения, что ещё оставались. Более мягкая, чем у Сидиуса, политика также сыграла не последнюю роль — а ещё немногие знали, кто скрывался под маской Дарта Вейдера. Со стороны выходило, что Анакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби одержали победу над продажным императором, а затем Герой Без Страха занял его место «ради блага галактики». Тех немногих, кто знал правду, заставили замолчать — Анакин не ведал жалости и не терпел предателей.

Конечно, уцелевшие джедаи знали правду. Встретиться с ними лицом к лицу Оби-Ван боялся больше всего, вина пожирала его живьём по ночам. Правильно ли он поступает? Да, под его влиянием Анакин не столь жесток и более сговорчив, но стоит ли ради этого предавать джедаев и помогать ситху?

Вдруг еле слышно пропиликал комлинк, и Оби-Ван замер. Мельком брошенный взгляд подтвердил: он и правда получил сообщение, которого дожидался несколько месяцев.

Оби-Ван тихо выскользнул из постели.

Тело всё ещё приятно ныло после ласк, и Оби-Ван потянулся, стараясь стряхнуть желание вернуться в постель, лечь рядом с Анакином и пропустить трель комлинка мимо ушей.

Нет. Надо идти. Нужно.

Бросив последний взгляд на спящего любовника, Оби-Ван оделся и заткнул за пояс световой меч. Тот вряд ли понадобится — он на это надеялся — но Анакин пришёл в ярость в последний раз, когда он покинул дворец безоружным. 

Неслышным шагом он вышел из покоев. Двое стражников у двери поклонились ему. 

Оби-Ван много раз говорил им, что отвешивать поклоны не нужно — всё напрасно; по неведомой причине все во дворце относились к нему, как… к супругу императора. 

Справедливости ради, так ли уж сложно прийти к подобным выводам, когда Оби-Ван имел такое очевидное влияние на Анакина? Возникни проблема, и все, даже политики, сперва обращались к Оби-Вану в надежде, что он смягчит удар и спасёт их от гнева императора. Это досаждало, но и забавляло тоже.

Стражники относились к нему с наивысшим почтением ещё и потому, что Оби-Ван отвечал за безопасность во дворце и тесно с ними сотрудничал — вот как объяснялась невероятная лёгкость, с которой он улизнул из такого хорошо охраняемого места. 

Прохладный ночной воздух приятно освежил разгорячённую кожу. 

Оби-Ван шёл быстрым шагом, потому что хотел вернуться в постель до того, как проснётся Анакин. Странно, что этого не случилось раньше — обычно тот спал, прижимая его к себе, как любимую плюшевую игрушку, и если Оби-Ван не обнимал его в ответ, Анакин просыпался сильно не в духе.

Оби-Ван поймал себя на том, что нежно улыбается. Знал бы Голонет, что самые важные решения в империи часто зависят от того, как хорошо императора обнимали ночью. Анакин впитывал его привязанность, как сильный наркотик: казалось, всё никак не мог им насытиться и согласился бы на что угодно, когда они держали друг друга в объятиях после ласк. Такая власть над самым могущественным и опасным человеком в галактике порой воспринималась как непомерная ответственность — и драгоценный дар. 

— Хорошо выглядишь ты, Оби-Ван. 

Тот вздрогнул и остановился. Он вгляделся в тёмный переулок, но, к счастью, там, кроме маленькой фигуры, никого не оказалось. 

Он сглотнул и посмотрел старому джедаю в глаза. 

— Магистр Йода, — сказал он и поклонился. — Спасибо, что согласились встретиться. Я знаю… вы многим рискнули, когда пришли сюда, но я обещаю: если вас поймают, я сумею вас защитить.

Йода хмыкнул.  
— Уверен в своём влиянии ты очень. 

Оби-Ван залился краской, когда вдруг понял, что всё ещё пахнет Анакином – и сексом. Чувствовал ли запах Йода? Знал ли он, что Оби-Вана не час и не два трахал человек, который сыграл немаловажную роль в падении Ордена?

Даже если забыть про запах, от взгляда точно уж не укрылись засосы у него на шее. Оби-Ван едва удержался, чтобы не прикрыть их рукой. 

— Я постараюсь вас защитить, — поправился он и опустил взгляд. — Действия Ана… императора трудно предугадать. 

Йода фыркнул.  
— Его имя боишься произнести ты. Его имя прекрасно известно мне. — Он помолчал. — Стыдишься ты. Вину в тебе чувствую я. 

Оби-Ван отрывисто кивнул, по-прежнему избегая смотреть ему в глаза. 

Йода легонько стукнул его по щиколотке тростью.  
— Прощения за грехи свои ищешь ты? 

Оби-Ван вздрогнул.  
— Я… не знаю. Не знаю, достоин ли. Это же я виноват в том, что… 

— Пфф, — отозвался Йода и стукнул его ещё раз. — Уже знаешь ты, какой неверной дорогой идёшь. Прощения от меня не получишь ты и знал это, когда шёл сюда. — Йода окинул его внимательным, понимающим взглядом. — Выбрал уже сторону ты. Уверенным в выборе хотел быть, так ведь? 

У Оби-Вана быстрее забилось сердце.  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы.

Казалось, Йода смотрел ему прямо в душу.  
— Если предать молодого Скайуокера попрошу, согласишься? 

Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы. Он представил, как целует Анакина, а потом вонзает ему нож в спину. Или убивает, пока тот спит, доверчиво обвивая его руками. Представил, как Анакин снова его возненавидит (НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ!) — нет, немыслимо. К худу или к добру, на такое он не способен. Только не снова. Больше никогда. 

— Я не смогу, — тихо ответил он. — Мне очень жаль. 

Йода лишь долго смотрел на него, ни слова не говоря, потом кивнул и отвернулся.

— Его обманом вынудили пасть, — вдруг возникла потребность сказать. — Сидиус обхаживал Анакина с раннего детства, прямо у нас под носом, переполнял его сердце ядом и сомнениями — которые мы же, сами того не сознавая, и подтвердили своим лицемерием. Можно ли ребёнка винить за ошибки взрослых? Беспочвенные подозрения и недоверие Совета подтолкнули его к Палпатину. Вы с Советом сами же и накликали беду! — Оби-Ван оборвал себя и глубоко вздохнул. Он уже стыдился своего выплеска, но и рад был наконец высказать накипевшее. 

Мгновение царила тишина. 

Затем плечи Йоды поникли. Он вновь посмотрел на Оби-Вана теперь уже мрачным и загнанным взглядом.  
— Ошибок наделали все мы. Прошлое изменить никто не в силах, ни ты, ни я. Сглупили джедаи. Сбились с пути. Возгордились. Продались. Заплатили за свои ошибки мы. Цепляться нельзя за прошлое. Отпустить его должен ты.

Оби-Ван смотрел на него во все глаза.  
— Что вы хотите сказать? — прошептал он, ушам своим не веря. Правильно ли он понял? 

— Прощение моё не нужно тебе, — сказал Йода, глядя на него с невыразимой печалью. — Множество ошибок наделал я. Прощение даровать никому не могу. Обратно в изгнание отправлюсь. Потерпел поражение я. Но много хорошего всё ещё можешь сделать ты. Ближе к равновесию Сила сейчас. В советах твоих нуждается он. Привязанность его спасти мир ещё может.

Оби-Ван не сводил с него глаз. 

— Спасибо, — благодарно прошептал он наконец, чувствуя комок в горле. — Да пребудет с вами Сила, магистр Йода!

Йода долго смотрел на него.  
— Да пребудет Сила и с тобой. 

И он исчез, оставив Оби-Вана в переулке одного. 

— Прямо чудо из чудес: зелёный тролль в кои-то веки признал, что был не прав. 

Оби-Ван напрягся, а потом вздохнул.  
— Как долго ты тут прячешься? 

Он почувствовал, как Анакин снял маску со своего отражения в Силе.

Затем сильные руки схватили Оби-Вана и прижали его к твёрдой груди.  
— С самого начала, — ответил Анакин. — Ты бы поосмотрительнее, Оби-Ван. Теряешь бдительность. 

— Ты дал магистру Йоде уйти, — озадаченно проговорил он. 

Анакин зарылся лицом ему в шею.  
— Сила, как же ты пахнешь, так бы и съел. 

Оби-Ван постарался не обращать внимания на покалывание в коже и знакомый жар, охвативший тело.  
— Ты дал магистру Йоде уйти, — по-прежнему обескураженно повторил он. 

Анакин фыркнул и потёрся носом о его шею.  
— Мне этот старый дурак ни к чему. Хоть и он в кои-то веки пригодился. Может, теперь наконец перестанешь винить себя за то, что остаёшься со мной. 

Оби-Ван открыл было рот и снова закрыл: возразить-то нечего. 

Анакин прав. Оби-Ван впервые мог открыто признать свои чувства без разъедающей душу вины. Хоть магистр Йода и считал, что в его прощении не нуждаются, слова его всё равно так много значили. Они стёрли наконец вину и стыд, что камнем висели на душе целый год. Все наделали ошибок. И все должны теперь жить с ними. И осторожное, неохотное разрешение магистра Йоды поступать, как сердце просит, невозможно переоценить. 

Мягко улыбаясь, Оби-Ван откинул голову Анакину на плечо и посмотрел на усеянное звёздами небо.  
— Я тебя люблю. 

Анакин напрягся, а потом притиснул его к груди с такой силой, что едва не причинил боль. Он засмеялся Оби-Вану в шею, и Сила вокруг озарилась его счастьем и радостью.  
— Так и быть, отменю награду за поимку Йоды, — пообещал он, целуя Оби-Вана в шею.

— Как благородно с твоей стороны, — сухо ответил тот, но он всё ещё улыбался, а в груди стало тесно от щемящего чувства, очень похожего на счастье. — Как насчёт других джедаев? 

— А вот это уже наглость, — сказал Анакин, но предостережение в голосе вышло не очень убедительное, когда он по-прежнему осыпал шею Оби-Вана благоговейными поцелуями. — Крифф, хочу жить в тебе. 

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и, улыбаясь уголками губ, впитывал ненасытное, ревнивое обожание, что рекой лилось через связь.

Конечно, так легко будет не всегда. Настанут времена, когда он усомнится в собственном выборе и благоразумии. Когда они оба преисполнятся горечью и злостью друг на друга, а раны их снова вскроются от растравляющих душу воспоминаний. Придёт пора рассказать о детях — но только когда станет ясно, что Анакин в правильном душевном состоянии, чтобы их воспитать — и тот, без сомнения, рассвирепеет, когда узнает об этой лжи. 

Но в этот миг, когда Анакин с трепетом выцеловывал его шею под лунами Корусанта, Оби-Ван знал, что всё это лишь временные затруднения, и ничто — как бы ни пыталось — их не разлучит.

Если даже Мустафар не оторвал их друг от друга, то уже ничто не сможет. 

Оби-Ван часто думал о двойниках из другой жизни, той, где Анакин перестал быть ситхом. Это вселяло в него надежду, что и его Анакин может склониться больше к Серой Стороне Силы. И мысль о том, что существуют другие измерения, другие жизни, где они с Анакином сделали лучший выбор, приносила несказанное облегчение. 

Возможно, в иной вселенной, в жизни лучше, чем его, другой Оби-Ван Кеноби сумел удержать своего Анакина от падения. Возможно, в этой другой вселенной всё ещё существует и процветает Орден Джедаев. Оби-Ван всем сердцем надеялся, что так оно и есть. 

Но если начистоту, он был… доволен своей участью. Его счастье, возможно, эгоистично и не пристало джедаю, но как изменить собственные чувства, как стереть радость, что овладевала им, когда Анакин щедро одаривал его нежностью?

Оби-Вана никогда ещё так не обожали. 

Он открыл глаза и повернулся. Заглянул в золотые глаза и грустно улыбнулся, когда вдруг понял, что даже уже не скучает по их прежнему цвету. Он научился принимать их новый оттенок — как и самого Анакина целиком и полностью, со всеми недостатками и влиянием Тёмной Стороны. 

— Что? — спросил его Анакин — наверное, заметил странный взгляд. 

— Да так, ничего, — тихо ответил Оби-Ван. — Ты пошёл за мной, потому что думал, я тебя предам? 

Анакин зарылся пальцами ему в волосы и ответил:  
— Нет. Я подумал… — он поджал губы и усилил хватку. — Подумал, что ты можешь уйти. У тебя нет — и не будет — на это разрешения. 

Оби-Ван чуть не закатил глаза. Безжалостный Лорд Ситхов подчас проявлял ужасающую уязвимость и страх, хоть и старался их замаскировать грубым обращением и требованиями. Что, конечно, нелепо, ведь Оби-Ван читал его через связь, как раскрытую книгу. 

— И в мыслях не было, — сухо ответил он. — Кто-то же должен следить, как бы ты не уничтожил планету в припадке ярости. 

Анакин — такой вечно непредсказуемый — просиял и прижался к его лбу своим.  
— Работа требует полной самоотдачи. Уверен, что справишься? 

Оби-Ван усмехнулся и погладил Анакина по волосам.  
— Ещё как уверен. Ходил у меня как-то в учениках один дерзкий падаван. Что бы ты не учудил, мне всё по плечу. После него уже ничего не страшно. 

— Да что ты? — прошептал Анакин и потёрся о его нос своим. 

— Истинная правда. 

Какое-то время они стояли в тишине, почти соприкасаясь губами, и просто впитывали запах друг друга, а чувства их пели: «покой-потребность-жажда». 

— Я тебя люблю, — внезапно будто через силу выговорил Анакин ожесточённым голосом, каким говорят «Я тебя ненавижу». Он крепче прижал Оби-Вана к себе. — И не позволю тебе уйти. Уйдёшь — и я тебя убью. Вот только умереть тебе я тоже не позволю.

— Как был романтиком, так и остался, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, и глупое сердце его наполнилось тихой радостью. Он знал, что Анакин его любит — чувствовал — но не ждал, что Дарт Вейдер признает подобную слабость вслух. И когда он услышал это признание — каким бы ужасным оно ни было — что-то внутри у него растаяло.

Он коснулся губ Анакина своими.  
— Пойдём домой, сердце моё. 

От ласкового обращения часть связи со стороны Анакина переполнилась неистовым удовлетворением. Он переплёл пальцы Оби-Вана со своими и крепко их сжал.  
— Быстрей бы уже снова оказаться в тебе, — грубовато сказал он и потянул Оби-Вана обратно. 

— Обязательно надо было испортить момент, да? — закатил глаза он. 

Анакин засмеялся и потянул его сильнее, едва ли не бегом пускаясь обратно во дворец. 

Ласково улыбаясь, Оби-Ван последовал за ним. Порой Анакин казался таким молодым. Хотя почему казался? Ему же всего двадцать семь. Иногда так легко об этом забыть. 

— Как ты нашёл Йоду? — вдруг спросил его Анакин. — Сможешь… Сможешь найти Асоку? 

Оби-Ван вгляделся в него, заметил, как сильно тот ждёт утвердительного ответа, хоть и старается это скрыть.  
— Может быть. — Он мягко добавил: — Но, возможно, она не хочет, чтобы её нашли. 

Анакин стиснул зубы. И чуть крепче сжал его ладонь.  
— А, может, хочет. 

— Возможно, — согласился Оби-Ван, глядя на звёзды. 

Где-то пряталась Асока. Как и маленькие Лея с Люком. 

Возможно, однажды… 

Сила прошептала, что однажды все они воссоединятся, но пока спешить некуда. 

Совершенно. 

В такие минуты не верилось, как много всего изменилось за столь короткий срок. Год назад Анакин был лишь орудием убийства, что знало только боль, ненависть и страдание — больше машина, чем человек. Год назад Оби-Ван был лишь полуживым, стремительно стареющим отшельником, который утратил всякую надежду. 

Дарт Вейдер и Старый Бен точно явились ему из сна. Из кошмара. 

Теперь они снова обрели молодость и здоровье, сердца их бились в унисон, а связь только крепла. Они снова стали единым целым. 

Эта гармония, это счастье, возможно, эгоистичны — ну и пусть. 

Всю свою жизнь он преданно служил Ордену и Республике, беспрестанно отдавал и отказывал себе в любви и личном счастье, но тем не менее всё потерял, глядя, как горит весь его мир с самым любимым человеком на свете. 

На этот раз он проявит эгоизм. Ни за что не откажется от того, кого любит, и любить будет всей душой.

— Идём, уже скоро рассвет, — сказал Анакин и убыстрил шаг.

Мягко улыбаясь, Оби-Ван позволил ему увести себя домой, и пальцы их переплелись так же тесно, как и отражения в Силе.

Всходило солнце.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо всем, кто читает перевод, ставит kudos и пишет отзывы! ❤️
> 
> Я всегда рада отклику на свои переводы, пусть вас не смущает дата публикации. :) 
> 
> [Приквел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048594)


End file.
